Unies par liens du mariage
by Aylwener
Summary: Lors d'une soirée arrosée, Regina et Emma se marient. Elles voudront annuler le mariage mais la juge chargée de l'annulation leur annoncera qu'elles resteront unies par les liens du mariage pendant un an.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde! Je me lance dans une fiction SQ. J'essaierai de mettre les suites régulièrement, toutes les semaines si possible. Aujourd'hui, c'est le prologue. Les chapitres à venir seront un peu plus longs.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il est évident que Regina et Emma seraient ensemble depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Emma se réveilla en grognant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal au réveil. Un second grognement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'étala sur la personne allongée à côté d'elle.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'un café, Hook, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Une cafetière entière... et de l'aspirine.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle voulut le secouer un peu d'une main et elle sentit deux rondeurs au niveau de son torse.

– Depuis quand tu as des seins ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à les toucher pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de seins.

Elle entendit alors un gémissement féminin, cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement. Elle vit que la personne présente à ses côtés n'était pas son petit-ami mais la mère adoptive de son fils. Emma retira alors sa main de la poitrine de la Reine tandis que celle-ci ouvrait à son tour les yeux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? S'écria-t-elle.

Emma plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes tant la voix forte de Regina lui fit mal à la tête puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

– On n'est pas dans ton lit... On est dans une des chambres du Bed&Breakfast.

– Oh non ! Ceux qui vont ici le font pour...

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase mais Emma comprit très bien où la brune voulait en venir. Elle souleva un peu la couette et elles purent voir qu'elles portaient toutes les deux des sous-vêtements.

– Je pense qu'on n'a rien fait, souffla-t-elle. On a juste un peu trop bu et on a dormi ensemble, rien de plus.

Regina souffla à son tour, soulagée, puis elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : une bague que la blonde portait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Elle n'avait jamais vu Emma en porter et elle s'inquiéta en voyant le doigt sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle regarda alors sa propre main gauche avec l'espoir d'être très vite rassurée et elle laissa un cri de surprise s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle portait, à son annulaire, une bague identique à celle de la Sauveuse.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on porte les mêmes bagues ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec inquiétude. Ne me dis pas qu'on...

– Non, répliqua vivement Emma tout en niant fermement de la tête. Je ne suis pas folle au point de t'ép...

Elle s'arrêta tout en pensant qu'elle en avait déjà dit trop. En effet, Regina la dévisagea. Emma craignit que la brune hausse le ton et lui fasse à nouveau mal à la tête alors elle reprit la parole.

– Essayons de nous souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ruby m'a invité à passer la soirée Rabbit Hole et je t'ai invité pour qu'on apprenne à passer du temps ensemble sans Henry...

– Et je vois maintenant que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir.

– On a bu un verre, continua la Sauveuse. Puis un autre, encore un autre... encore un autre et c'est après ça qu'on a commencé à jouer au billard-shooter...

– J'aurais vraiment dû refuser.

– Et ensuite..., poursuivit-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler de sa soirée.

– On a dû jouer un peu trop à ce jeu parce que je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

– Moi non plus mais j'imagine que quelqu'un a dû nous amener ici...

– Ruby ! S'exclamèrent-elle à l'unisson avant de geindre toutes les deux face à ce son trop bruyant pour elles.

Après s'en être remise, Emma se leva et enfila ses vêtements qu'elle trouva au pied du lit, Regina fit tout d'abord une grimace en comprenant que la blonde voulait aller voir la serveuse sans attendre et qu'elle n'allait donc pas avoir le temps de se doucher mais elle finit par se dire qu'elle pouvait exceptionnellement s'en passer car il y avait urgence. Les deux femmes trouvèrent la louve à l'accueil du Bed&Breakfast et celle-ci leur lança un sourire en les voyant.

– Alors les mariées, comment s'est passé votre nuit de noces ?

– Dis-nous qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise blague.

– Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Dit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait tant elle était amusée par la situation.

Regina fulminait aux côtés d'Emma. Non seulement elle avait mal à la tête et elle ne s'était pas lavée mais, en plus, Ruby était en train de jouer sur ses nerfs. Elle dut se retenir de lui envoyer une boule de feu au visage pour se calmer. La louve le remarqua et elle se résolut à leur raconter leur soirée.

– Pendant que vous jouiez à ce qui devait être votre quatrième partie de billard, vous vous êtes mises à parler mariage. Pour faire court, vous avez dit à Emma que vous espériez qu'elle n'allait jamais épouser Hook car vous ne vouliez pas qu'il devienne le beau-père d'Henry, dit-elle à la Reine. Et vous avez ensuite dit que, de toute façon, aucune personne n'accepterait de les marier tous les deux... C'est à ce moment-là que je vous ai annoncé que je pouvais le faire car je m'étais faite ordonner sur internet. Emma a alors proposé...

– C'est de ta faute, Emma, intervint Regina. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de passer cette soirée avec toi, tu n'apportes que des problèmes !

Ruby se racla la gorge alors que la blonde allait répliquer et les deux femmes la regardèrent à nouveau.

– Tu as alors proposé de faire un deal, continua-t-elle. Si tu gagnais la prochaine partie de billard, tu serais libre de te marier avec Hook sans que Regina ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Si tu perdais, Regina aurait eu le droit de s'y opposer jusqu'au dix-huit ans d'Henry. Comme ce deal n'était pas assez pimenté à votre goût, poursuivait-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune, vous avez suggéré que si elle gagnait, elle serait libre de se marier un jour avec Hook mais que si vous gagniez, Emma allait devoir vous épouser juste après la partie pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire avec lui. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter la suite... bien qu'elle soit très intéressante.

– Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda alors Emma à la Reine. C'est entièrement de ta faute !

– Comment ça ? C'est toi qui a perdu ! Si tu avais gagné cette foutue partie, on ne serait pas mariées à l'heure qu'il est !

– Vous avez tout d'un couple marié, gloussa Ruby toujours autant amusée tandis que les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard noir.

– Il faut qu'on annule ce mariage, dit Regina tandis que la blonde acquiesçait.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, elles se rendirent à Augusta où elles devaient rencontrer la juge qui était chargée d'annuler leur mariage. Hook et Robin avaient tenu à les accompagner mais elles avaient poliment refuser. Elle avaient prévu de faire l'aller-retour dans la journée et de ne pas traîner car plus vite cette histoire allait être réglée et plus vite elles allaient retrouver leur vie d'avant. Pour Regina, il était d'autant plus important que tout se passe bien et rapidement que c'était le jour de son anniversaire et qu'elle voulait à tout prix passer sa soirée avec Robin sans être mariée à Emma.

À Augusta, elles retrouvèrent leur avocat avant d'aller voir la juge. Comme elles avaient toutes les deux envie que tout s'arrange au plus vite, elles avaient décidé qu'il serait plus simple qu'un seul avocat les représente. Même si elle savait que cela se produisait de temps à autre, la juge en fut étonnée car c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à cela. Elle examina leur dossier en silence puis elle regarda les deux femmes à tour de rôle et prit enfin la parole.

– Tous les jours, je vois des personnes prêtes à se battre pour anéantir leur ex-mari ou leur ex-femme lors de leur divorce, il m'arrive assez souvent d'entendre des insultes et des menaces alors imaginez ma surprise lorsque deux femmes qui semblent être en très bons termes viennent me voir pour annuler leur mariage.

– Il se trouve que j'ai adopté son fils biologique et qu'il tient à nous deux alors nous avons appris à bien nous entendre pour lui... mais croyez-moi, cela n'a pas été facile tous les jours, lui dit Regina.

– Et vous ne tenez pas à ce que cela se passe mal sinon vous auriez pris chacune un avocat.

– Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous avons le même avocat que parce que Miss Swan n'a pas les moyens de s'en payer un.

– Car ma charmante épouse n'a jamais voulu m'accorder une augmentation, railla alors Emma avec un sourire en coin.

– Ce mariage a été le résultat d'une soirée trop arrosée, intervint l'avocat qui savait qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher la vérité. Si elles veulent que tout se passe bien, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec les couples que vous voyez habituellement.

– Mesdames, le mariage est censé être un acte d'amour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait lorsqu'on a trop bu, les réprimanda-t-elle alors. Vous vous entendez bien et vous avez même un enfant en commun alors c'est décidé, je ne ferai pas avec vous ce que je fais avec tous ces couples qui se déchirent, vous allez rester mariées pendant un an.

– Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

– Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous allez faire en sorte que votre mariage fonctionne, cela vous permettra sans doute d'en comprendre sa valeur. Dans un an, je vous accorderai le divorce si vous le souhaiterez à condition que vous ferez des efforts pendant cette année. J'entends par là que vous allez devoir vivre ensemble...

– Quoi ? Répétèrent-elle.

– Et il va de soi que les relations extraconjugales sont prohibées, termina-t-elle. Dites vous bien que si vous ne respecterez pas ces deux points, je le saurai et je ferai alors tout pour que ce divorce n'ait jamais lieu.

Emma acquiesça timidement de la tête, la juge était pleine de confiance, ce qui n'était pas son cas et elle se voyait mal essayer de renverser la situation pour obtenir gain de cause. Regina roula des yeux face à l'attitude de la blonde puis elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait être mariée à cette femme pendant un an. L'année à venir allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	2. Février

Coucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord: Waouh! Quel accueil! Vous m'avez fait très plaisir et vos message m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je continue alors merci :) **  
**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier mois de mariage pour SQ. J'ai prévu de faire un chapitre par mois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Février**

Regina se gara à quelques mètres du Granny's où les proches des deux femmes les attendaient pour savoir si leur annulation de mariage s'était bien déroulée. Elles restèrent quelques instants dans la voiture, elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles avaient à faire mais elles tenaient à être sûres qu'elles étaient d'accord là-dessus.

– Je pense qu'elle finira par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre si on reste avec eux, dit Regina. Et je ne tiens pas à être mariée avec toi pour le reste de ma vie alors il vaut mieux qu'on fasse tous un break.

– Je pense même qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne les voie plus du tout pendant cette année, reprit Emma. Parce que je ne m'imagine pas voir Hook et faire comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami pour moi.

La brune acquiesça, elle pensait elle aussi qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester indifférente en présence de Robin alors il était évident qu'Emma avait raison de dire qu'il était préférable d'arrêter de le voir tant que le divorce n'allait pas être prononcé.

– Allons leur annoncer la nouvelle, continua Emma avec une légère grimace.

Elles se rendirent au Granny's où Mary Margaret s'empressa d'aller serrer sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Henry en faisait de même avec sa mère adoptive. David, Hook et Robin étaient eux aussi là et les imitèrent. Emma et Regina acceptèrent l'accolade de leur conjoint respectif puisque que cela allait être la dernière avant longtemps. Ruby les observait derrière le comptoir et la Reine lui lança un regard noir lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La louve comprit alors que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et elle dut se retenir de sourire alors qu'elle pensait à la suite des évènements.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Robin en passant un bras dans le dos de sa compagne.

Regina s'écarta de lui et se plaça près d'Emma sous le regard étonné du voleur.

– Notre avocat a fait n'importe quoi, dit la Sauveuse.

– Comment ça « n'importe quoi » ? Demanda Mary Margaret avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

– La juge n'a pas aimé la façon dont nous nous sommes mariées, annonça Regina. Et elle a décidé de faire de nous un exemple.

– Nous allons rester mariées pendant un an.

– Quoi ? S'exclamèrent David, Mary Margaret, Hook et Robin à l'unisson.

– Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Emma. Nous devrons faire en sorte que notre mariage fonctionne pour qu'elle prononce le divorce... si on ne fait rien, je pense qu'il y aura des personnes comme Gold qui le lui diront et là, ce sera la fin du monde, nous resterons mariées pour toujours.

– La fin du monde ? Répéta Regina en la dévisageant. Je te signale que tu as beaucoup de chance d'être mariée avec une femme comme moi, alors que moi...

Elle fit une grimace qui traduisit ses pensées. Emma comptait répliquer mais elle entendit un petit rire s'échapper de la bouche de la louve.

– Quand tu dis que votre mariage doit fonctionner..., commença Hook qui n'osait pas terminer sa question.

– Ça veut dire pas d'adultère, dit Emma. Cela va être dur pour tout le monde et pour ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de ne pas vous voir avant le divorce.

Robin et Hook allaient protester en même temps mais Regina leur fit signe de se taire. Emma l'avait dit, c'était déjà très compliqué et elle ne tenait pas à ce que son compagnon rende cela encore plus difficile.

– Nous savons que vous n'en avez pas envie mais nous avons encore moins envie de rester mariées toutes les deux. Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'une pause... à moins que vous ayez envie que ce soit définitif.

– Bien sûr que non ! Répliquèrent-ils presque en même temps.

– Très bien. Nous nous reverrons donc dans un an.

Après avoir dit cela, elle détourna le regard du groupe et plus précisément de Robin qui comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et que la brune ne tenait pas à lui dire au revoir de façon plus intime pour ne pas craquer. Quant à Hook, il serra une dernière fois la Sauveuse dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller à son tour.

– Tu vas devoir venir vivre à la maison ? Demanda Henry à sa mère biologique.

– Oui, répondit-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

– Si ça se passe bien entre vous deux, tu pourras rester même après le divorce pour que je vive avec vous deux, suggéra l'ado.

– Pour ça, il faudrait que nous soyons encore toutes les deux vivantes dans un an, dit Regina qui sentait que cela allait être difficile pour elle de vivre avec la blonde.

– Un vrai couple, souffla Ruby avec un grand sourire tandis que les deux femmes soupiraient.

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina ouvrit la porte de sa maison à Emma qui tenait un carton entre ses mains. La blonde emménageait chez sa femme et celle-ci avait dû rester chez elle pour lui montrer la chambre que la Sauveuse allait utiliser. Elles montèrent les escaliers ensemble et la Reine lui montra une des chambres d'amis de la demeure. Alors qu'Emma posait le carton par terre, son regard fit le tour de la pièce puis elle se tourna vers la maire.

– Je pensais qu'on allait dormir dans la même chambre... chérie, plaisanta-t-elle tout en souriant.

La Reine roula des yeux. La blonde était chez elle depuis moins de cinq minutes et Regina en avait déjà marre. Elle décida alors de se prendre au jeu en espérant que cela allait calmer la Sauveuse.

– Comme tu veux mais je te préviens, j'aime dormir nue.

Emma perdit tout à coup son sourire et cela réjouissait la brune qui lui lança un regard satisfait. La blonde marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis sortit de la pièce afin d'aller chercher le reste de ses affaires. Regina la suivit car il était temps pour elle de se rendre à la mairie.

– J'ai mis le double des clés dans la cuisine, lui dit-elle alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers. J'espère que tu es ordonnée et que tout sera rangé quand je reviendrai ce soir.

La Sauveuse n'était pas si désordonnée que cela mais elle songea à embêter la Reine en lui montrant l'inverse de ce qu'elle était avant de se dire que cela allait finir par lui retomber dessus et que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elles allaient parvenir à s'entendre durant les douze mois à venir. Cependant, elle n'appréciait pas trop que Regina lui donne un ordre implicite mais en voyant que la maire semblait être passée à autre chose, elle en fit de même. Elle alla prendre un deuxième carton dans sa voiture tandis que Regina montait dans la sienne et s'en allait. Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la grande demeure, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et, avec son carton, elle percuta un vase posé sur un petit meuble de l'entrée. L'objet tomba au sol et se cassa, un juron s'échappa de la bouche de la Sauveuse alors qu'elle se disait que cet emménagement commençait vraiment très mal.

– Pourvu qu'il ait été fabriqué en Chine, dit-elle en essayant de trouver la moindre inscription sur les morceaux de vase.

Elle n'en vit aucune et comprit que Regina allait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle penserait de ce petit incident. Elle eut alors l'idée de demander de l'aide à Henry et elle attrapa son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

« J'ai cassé le vase qui se trouve dans l'entrée. Je te donne trente dollars si tu dis que c'est toi qui l'a fait. » Elle appuya sur la touche « envoyer » et souffla en sachant que son fils, qui voulait que cela se passe relativement bien entre ses deux mères, allait accepter de lui venir en aide.

* * *

La brune était au volant de sa voiture, en route pour la mairie, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone portable de son fils. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'il l'avait une fois de plus oublié dans la voiture. Regina s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et attrapa le portable qui se trouvait sous le siège passager puis elle reprit la route, en direction de l'école cette fois-ci, afin d'aller le rendre à Henry.

Arrivée devant l'établissement, elle passa son pouce sur le téléphone sans y faire attention et la lumière de l'écran attira son regard, elle vit alors que la personne qui venait de contacter Henry était Emma et elle se demanda ce que la blonde et leur fils pouvaient se dire dans son dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas fouiner dans la vie privée d'Henry mais cela était plus fort qu'elle, Regina tenait à lire ce qu'Emma lui avait écrit alors elle finit par le faire...

– Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en tout lisant le message. Si elle croit qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi facilement !

Elle remit le moteur en marche et retourna chez elle sans perdre de temps. Quand elle arriva devant la grande demeure, elle s'arrêta tout en faisant crisser les pneus de sa voiture tant elle roulait vite. Emma sortait à ce moment là de sa nouvelle maison afin d'aller chercher un autre carton dans sa voiture. Elle se demanda pourquoi la maire revenait si précipitamment chez elle et elle eut très vite une réponse.

– Tu vis chez moi depuis seulement dix minutes et tu as déjà cassé quelque chose ! L'engueula-t-elle à peine après être sortie de sa voiture tout en montrant le téléphone d'Henry pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était au courant de tout.

La blonde avala sa salive de travers en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier cette conversation tandis que Regina se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas rapide.

– Ce vase avait une valeur inestimable ! Continua-t-elle. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de le casser, tu as aussi soudoyé notre fils !

Emma prit une profonde inspiration puis lui répliqua aussi calmement que possible :

– Premièrement, je ne vis pas chez toi mais chez nous parce que je te rappelle que nous sommes mariées et que ce qui t'appartient m'appartient aussi. Deuxièmement, je dois dire que tu n'es pas mieux que moi, cela ne se fait pas de lire des messages qui ne te sont pas adressés.

– Comment oses-tu essayer d'inverser la situation de la sorte ? Tu l'as soudoyé !

– Comme il n'a pas reçu le message, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait, se défendit-elle. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de m'épouser, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

– Donc c'est de ma faute si tu as dû le soudoyer ? Dit-elle alors qu'Emma hochait fermement de la tête. Je te rappelle que si tu avais gagné cette maudite partie de billard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

La Sauveuse soupira, elle trouvait que la Reine était trop têtue pour entendre raison et admettre que tout cela était entièrement de sa faute puis elle finit par prendre sur elle au lieu d'essayer de le lui faire comprendre.

– Cela ne fonctionnera pas, nous ne sommes pas faites pour vivre ensemble, dit ensuite Regina d'un ton plus calme.

– C'est sans doute la seule chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord... Mais il faudra faire en sorte que cela fonctionne malgré tout.

– Ah oui ? Tu peux me dire comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce que je te rappelle que tu es un désastre ambulant et que tu trouves toujours un moyen de m'énerver alors que...

– Et si on évitait de se parler ? L'interrompit Emma. On devrait essayer de se fréquenter le moins possible pour que notre cohabitation se passe sans encombres. Je m'arrangerai avec mon père pour avoir des horaires qui me permettront de me lever quand tu seras déjà partie au travail et pour revenir dîner ici après que tu l'aies fait. Et nous ferons au mieux durant nos jours de repos.

Regina y réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant de se dire que c'était assurément ce qu'elles devaient faire pour que Henry ne perde pas un autre parent au cours des mois à venir.

* * *

Comme convenu, Emma et Regina s'évitaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient et les jours qui suivirent l'emménagement de la blonde dans la demeure des Mills se passèrent relativement bien selon elles.

Les deux femmes ne travaillèrent pas le jour de la Saint Valentin et elles furent plus prudentes qu'auparavant pour ne pas se croiser. Emma s'imaginait très bien Regina lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourrait la fêter avec Robin à cause d'elle tandis que Regina voulait éviter elle aussi que l'inverse se produise.

Emma et Henry se promenèrent dans le centre ville après être passés chez les parents de la blonde qui les avaient poliment renvoyés d'où ils venaient pour passer la journée ensemble. Les Charming avait aussi confié la garde de Neal à sa grande sœur afin d'être seuls.

– Je devrais passer la journée avec Hook, soupira-t-elle. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à jouer les baby-sitters. Vivement l'année prochaine, on rattrapera tout ce temps perdu.

– Et si la juge refuse de prononcer le divorce ? Dit Henry.

– Ne me parle pas de malheur... Et puis, je vais rester loin de Hook pendant un an et Regina en fera autant avec Robin alors il n'y a pas de risque que cela arrive.

– Mais si elle apprend que vous faites tout pour vous éviter alors que vous devriez apprendre à vivre ensemble ?

Emma y réfléchit quelques instants. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait parlé de cela à Ruby quelques jours plus tôt et elle comprit que tous les habitants de la ville devaient déjà être au courant de ce qu'elles faisaient pour que cela se passe bien entre elles. Il était clair que cela n'allait pas plaire à la juge et qu'il était donc évident qu'elles allaient devoir apprendre à se supporter.

– J'ai une idée ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire empli de fierté, comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée du siècle. À défaut de ne pas pouvoir fêter la Saint Valentin avec Hook, je le ferai avec ta mère. Je vais lui acheter un cadeau, j'irai ensuite en parler avec Ruby afin qu'elle le répète à tout le monde et tu prendras des photos de nous que nous montrerons à la juge.

Henry sourit à son tour. Il espérait que cette initiative allait leur permettre de se rapprocher car leur vie de famille n'avait plus rien d'idyllique depuis qu'Emma vivait avec eux.

* * *

Mère et fils rentrèrent chez eux, avec Neal, une heure plus tard. Henry monta à l'étage où il trouva Regina en train de travailler dans son bureau et il lui demanda de descendre. Il semblait très heureux et sa mère adoptive le remarqua aussitôt, cela la fit sourire et elle l'accompagna en se disant qu'une bonne surprise devait l'attendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit Emma dans le salon, une boite de chocolat entre les mains. La blonde se voulait rayonnante et Regina soupira une fois de plus. Elle vit ensuite la poussette du fils de ses anciens rivaux et elle s'en approcha alors. Pensant qu'elle venait vers elle, Emma lui tendit son cadeau tout en faisant signe à Henry qu'il devait prendre des photos avec son téléphone mais Regina l'ignora complètement et ne s'intéressa qu'au bébé qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

– Le seul Charming qui ne m'a jamais énervé, souffla-t-elle en regardant la blonde du coin de l'œil.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué mais je t'ai acheté un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin, dit Emma en lui montrant la boite de chocolat.

Regina s'en saisit d'une main libre puis laissa tomber la boite sur le canapé.

– Attends ! Il faut qu'on prenne des photos pour les donner à la juge le jour de notre divorce, elle verra qu'on aura fait des efforts...

– Parce qu'offrir une boite de chocolat, c'est faire des efforts selon toi ?

– Euh..., fit Emma qui commençait à douter de son idée.

– Je pensais qu'en tant que femme, tu aurais au moins pu comprendre que mes besoins vont au delà d'un tel cadeau... Robin aurait largement mieux fait que toi, et il est évident que j'aurais moi aussi mieux fait, termina-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé.

– Dans ce cas, vas-y, fais mieux !

La Reine leva à nouveau les yeux vers la Sauveuse et elles partagèrent un regard de défi, puis Regina hocha de la tête, elle comptait montrer à Emma qu'il n'était pas difficile de faire mieux que cela, et les photos qu'elles allaient pouvoir donner à la juge constitueraient bel et bien une preuve de leurs efforts.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Regina contacta Emma pour lui dire que son cadeau de Saint Valentin était prêt et qu'elle devait s'arranger avec David pour rentrer plus tôt de son travail afin qu'elles puissent passer leur soirée ensemble, sans Henry qui passait la nuit chez sa grand-mère.

La blonde rentra au manoir à l'heure indiquée par la Reine, celle-ci avait mis une robe qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et avait choisi de ne pas utiliser trop de maquillage, elle n'avait utilisé qu'un rouge qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres. Des pétales de roses rouges s'étendaient de l'entrée de la maison jusqu'à la porte du séjour où se tenait la brune qui l'attendait. Emma enleva aussitôt ses chaussures et ses chaussettes car elle avait envie de marcher dessus pieds nus. En la voyant les laisser par terre avec une certaine négligence, Regina roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion.

– Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on ne laisse pas traîner son linge sale et ses chaussures dans cette maison ?

– C'est fou ce que cette soirée commence bien, répliqua Emma.

La Reine souffla en se disant qu'elle devait prendre sur elle pour une fois. Il fallait que tout se passe à merveille durant la soirée.

– Je vais te prendre en photo, dit-elle tout en prenant son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur un petit meuble près d'elle. Prends un air surpris.

Emma hocha de la tête et prit la pose tandis que Regina pointait son mobile vers la blonde. La maire zooma pour ne prendre tout d'abord que le visage de la Sauveuse et elle roula aussitôt des yeux.

– J'ai dis surpris, pas choqué.

– Quoi ? Je le faisais pourtant bien.

– Heureusement que tu n'as pas voulu faire carrière au cinéma, rétorqua-t-elle. Contente-toi plutôt de sourire.

Un sourire crispé se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Emma et Regina se demanda si elle allait réussir à prendre une photo correcte pour la juge.

– Pense au moment où nous ne serons plus mariées.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire était large et reflétait tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant-là. La Reine prit la photo puis en fit une deuxième sur laquelle on pouvait voir entièrement Emma qui se trouvait toujours sur les pétales de roses. Le résultat était moyen selon Regina mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas obtenir mieux alors elle s'en contenta. Désormais, elle voulait montrer à Emma que cela n'était pas si compliqué que ça de faire plaisir à quelqu'un pour la Saint Valentin. Elle lui tendit une main et Emma s'approcha d'elle pour l'attraper, afin de se laisser guider vers la suite de la soirée. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, elles semblaient gênées par leur attitude et elles se lâchèrent immédiatement la main. Après tout, elles devaient seulement feindre de passer une soirée en couple, et non se comporter comme tel.

Elles passèrent dans la plus grande pièce de la maison qui accueillait à la fois le salon et la salle à manger. Regina y avait fait installé une petite table ronde qu'elle avait recouverte d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle se trouvait de la vaisselle qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'Emma casse pour une fois, songea-t-elle, car l'argent des couverts et le cristal des verres qui scintillaient à la lumière des bougies témoignaient parfaitement de leur valeur.

– C'est tellement classique le coup du dîner aux chandelles, dit Emma qui ne voulait pas reconnaître que la Reine faisait mieux qu'elle.

Regina passa outre la réflexion et tira une chaise sur laquelle la Sauveuse s'assit. La maire posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et se pencha à son oreille.

– N'oublie pas que je pourrais empoissonner ton dessert alors fais attention à ce que tu diras durant le dîner.

Emma avala tout d'abord sa salive de travers puis elle répliqua :

– C'est censé être romantique ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de la brune et cela ne rassura pas Emma qui laissa sa femme s'échapper dans la cuisine sans rien lui dire de plus. Alors que Regina prenait son temps pour terminer de préparer les deux assiettes, Emma eut le temps de réfléchir, il était évident que la Reine n'allait pas empoissonner son dessert mais elle savait qu'il était préférable que la soirée se passe bien et qu'elle ne dise rien qui déplaise à Regina.

Le dîner fut alors plutôt silencieux, Emma dut s'efforcer à faire quelques compliments à sa femme et elle se rendit compte, au moment où Regina retirait les assiettes de table, que cela commençait à être naturel pour elle d'être gentille avec son ancienne rivale. Elle préféra cependant ne pas lui en faire part, de crainte que la Reine lui rappelle que rien n'était gagné et qu'elles n'était donc pas prêtes de vivre ensemble sans accroches.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle vit Regina revenir les mains vides auprès d'elle et elle se demanda où se trouvait le dessert non empoissonné qu'elle était pressée de manger.

– Je crois que tu as oublié..., commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre.

– Bien que la Saint Valentin soit passée, c'est tout de même une soirée de Saint Valentin et je ne suis pas du genre à préparer un dessert qui se mange lors de cette soirée.

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant à savoir ce que Regina voulait dire par là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup et cela fit rire la brune.

– Bien évidemment, nous ne ferons pas l'amour, précisa-t-elle. Mais je sais me montrer douce et...

Elle détourna le regard, ayant l'impression d'en dire trop à Emma qui n'osait pas prendre la parole, bien qu'elle fût rassurée par le fait que Regina ne tenait pas à lui faire l'amour. Lorsque la brune parvint à la regarder à nouveau, elle se contenta de lui tendre la main. La blonde réfléchit quelques instants. Devait-elle la saisir ou lui dire que c'était suffisant pour la soirée ? La curiosité la titillait, elle voulait savoir ce que Regina lui réservait alors elle accepta la main tendue.

Elles s'éclipsèrent dans un manteau de fumée violette et réapparurent dans la chambre de la Reine. Des centaines de bougies éclairaient la pièce et Emma ne lâcha pas des yeux le lit recouvert de pétales de roses rouges.

– Si je ne savais pas que je te sors par les yeux depuis deux semaines, je pourrais penser que tu as des sentiments pour moi...

Regina roula les yeux alors que la blonde s'approchait du lit, puis elle la rejoignit et attrapa un flacon d'huile de massage qu'elle avait déposé sur l'une des tables de chevet.

– Si on avait été ensemble, c'est ce que j'aurais fait pour cette soirée...

– Tu ne m'aurais pas plutôt fait l'amour ? S'étonna Emma tandis que Regina roulait à nouveau les yeux.

– Seulement après, répondit-elle. Est-ce que tu as envie que je te masse ? Si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrai...

– Je ne suis pas folle au point de me passer d'un moment de détente.

– D'accord... Hum... Je vais sortir pour que tu puisses enlever le haut et t'allonger.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et retrouva Emma qui s'était allongée sur le ventre. Elle enleva ses talons et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de sa femme, en espérant que celle-ci n'allait rien dire là-dessus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui montrer le minimum qu'une femme attendait de recevoir pour la Saint Valentin, et elle souhaitait le faire sans que la blonde rende cela gênant. Elle mit de l'huile de massage sur ses mains quand sa femme songea à prendre la parole.

– Au fait, on devrait peut-être faire une vidéo du massage pour la montrer à la juge... Elle ne pourra pas dire que nous n'avons pas fait d'efforts...

– Et pendant qu'on y est, on devrait aussi faire une sextape ! Répliqua vivement la Reine.

Emma grommela. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être mariée à Regina car elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que c'était la brune qui décidait de tout pour elles.

Elle parvint tout de même à oublier cela lorsque la brune commença à passer ses mains le long de son dos. Être Shérif et Sauveuse n'était en rien reposant et le massage lui fit beaucoup de bien. Submergée par cet instant de détente, elle se mit à gémir de contentement. Regina fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais la blonde recommença à plusieurs reprises durant les minutes qui suivirent et cela la perturba.

– Je sais que je te masse bien mais est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de gémir comme si je te...

La Reine n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Emma lui répondit en gémissant à nouveau avant de se reprendre et de marmonner quelques mots.

– Tu voudras que je te masse après ? Lui demanda la Sauveuse après lui avoir répondu.

– Je ne l'avais pas prévu...

– Je sais mais je pense que je peux te rendre la pareille. Même si on s'évitait le plus possible ces derniers jours, j'ai quand même bien vu que tu es stressée et sur les nerfs à cause de notre mariage alors cela te fera du bien de pouvoir en profiter à ton tour. Tu pourras enfin te détendre un peu... et je te laisserai gémir autant que tu le voudras.

Regina soupira. Emma avait le don de l'exaspérer même lorsqu'elle se montrait attentionnée. Elle ne réfléchit pas très longuement avant d'accepter la proposition car il était vrai que cela allait lui faire du bien. Elles comprirent alors toutes les deux, grâce à cette soirée qui se terminait bien alors que rien n'était gagné d'avance, qu'il était finalement possible que leur cohabitation se passe bien. Non seulement, cela leur faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elles ne devaient pas craindre ce qu'il allait se passer durant les onze mois et demi à venir, mais elles savaient aussi que cela ne pouvait que les aider pour le divorce qu'elles allaient obtenir à coup sûr en continuant ainsi.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	3. Mars

Coucou tout le monde! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, merci pour vos messages, vous m'aidez à écrire et à essayer de faire quelque chose de bien. En plus, je crois que je douterais de ce que j'écris s'il n'y avait pas vos reviews donc encore merci les amis!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Mars**

Lorsque la Sauveuse rentra chez elle après sa journée de travail, elle sentit aussitôt la douce odeur de tarte aux pommes qui émanait de la cuisine. Elle s'y dirigea en espérant que Henry n'avait pas tout mangé avant qu'elle n'arrive.

– Trop bon, commenta ce dernier à sa mère adoptive qui mangeait elle aussi une part.

– Je vois qu'on se régale sans moi, dit Emma en entrant.

– J'ai dit à Henry d'attendre que tu rentres mais tu le connais...

L'adolescent haussa des épaules tout en fourrant un autre morceau de tarte dans sa bouche, cela fit sourire la blonde qui posa sur la table une petite boite en carton avant de s'installer près d'eux et de savourer la part que Regina lui avait servie avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle gouta une première bouchée et lâcha le même « Trop bon » que son fils.

– C'est dans ces moments que je me dis que nous avons quand même bien fait de nous marier, ajouta-t-elle.

La Reine se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation sur ce sujet-là. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la boite sur laquelle était écrit le nom de la seule pâtisserie de la ville.

– Tu as acheté quoi ?

– Un gâteau pour fêter notre premier mois de cohabitation.

Regina dévisagea tout d'abord la Sauveuse qui ne le remarqua même pas, tant elle était occupée à finir sa part de tarte, puis elle ouvrit la boite et vit qu'elle contenait en effet un petit gâteau pour eux trois sur lequel était écrit « Un mois ».

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Bah... non, pourquoi ? Demanda Emma qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Regina. Ça fera une photo de plus à mettre dans notre album de divorce. Et ne me dis pas que c'est une aussi mauvaise idée que les chocolats de la Saint Valentin... Surtout que j'ai pris ton gâteau préféré pour te faire plaisir.

La maire fit une moue d'hésitation avant de répliquer. Même si cela se passait bien mieux avec Emma, elle ne voulait pas fêter leur premier mois de vie commune car cela faisait aussi un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Robin, mais l'idée que cela puisse leur venir en aide et le fait qu'elle allait apprécier de manger le gâteau lors du diner était finalement plus forte et elle ne critiqua pas donc l'idée de sa femme.

– Tu aurais pu en prendre un plus gros, lui dit-elle tout de même.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma qui le perdit aussitôt qu'elle vit Henry en train de tendre discrètement sa fourchette vers le gâteau. Elle voulut lui donner une tape sur la main pour le stopper dans son élan mais Regina eut la même idée et elles ne parvinrent qu'à se taper elles-mêmes. Henry gloussa légèrement alors que ses mères le réprimandaient du regard.

– Je suis en pleine croissance, dit-il ensuite pour se justifier. Il faut que je mange.

– C'est à moi qu'Emma l'a offert alors c'est à moi de manger la première bouchée...

– Mais j'ai faim ! Se plaignit-il en retenant un sourire.

– Et moi, je suis mariée avec ta mère ! Crois-moi qu'avoir faim, ce n'est rien en comparaison.

La Sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Elle fit alors une petite moue pour que Regina se montre plus sympathique et lui dise que ce n'était en fait pas si horrible que cela d'être mariée à elle mais la maire s'en moquait royalement et elle la laissa bouder autant que la blonde le voulait, d'autant plus que cela lui faisait un peu plaisir de voir cette expression sur le visage d'Emma.

* * *

Emma entra au Granny's où elle retrouva sa mère, qui s'occupait de son petit frère. Elle prit place et Mary Margaret porta aussitôt sa main libre vers celles d'Emma pour les prendre doucement.

– Tu as l'air d'aller bien, lui dit-elle. Je vois que tu arrives à surmonter la situation...

– Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça en fait, avoua-t-elle. Il a juste fallu qu'on s'y habitue à vivre ensemble pour que cela se passe bien. Et puis, je découvre qu'elle est plus gentille qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre alors...

– Ne te laisse pas amadouer si facilement, l'interrompit sa mère. Regina est le genre de personne qui est capable de tuer ton père puis te laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

La blonde roula des yeux avant de répondre :

– Elle n'est plus comme ça... enfin, je crois.

Elle commença alors à douter tandis que Ruby apporta les boissons que Mary Margaret avait commandé avant l'arrivée de sa fille. La louve s'installa ensuite à côté d'Emma pour participer à la conversation.

– Alors ? As-tu enfin rempli ton devoir conjugal ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Ruby ! S'exclama Mary Margaret tout en essayant de recouvrir les oreilles de son fils.

– Nous ne te ferons pas ce plaisir, répondit quant à elle Emma.

– Oh mais vois-tu, je pense que s'il y a bien des personnes qui prendront du plaisir, ce ne sera pas moi, répliqua-t-elle avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

– Ruby ! Répéta Mary Margaret.

– Et puis, la juge ne vous accordera jamais le divorce si elle apprend que vous n'avez pas « tout » fait pour que cela fonctionne, dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous demandera des preuves non plus...

– Mais il se trouve que je comptais passer quelques jours à Augusta en février prochain, continua innocemment la serveuse, j'aurais peut-être le temps de passer au tribunal pour témoigner.

– Tu ne le feras pas, dit Emma qui ne craignait rien tant elle ne l'en croyait pas capable.

– L'idée que le seul mariage que j'ai officié finisse en divorce ne me plait pas du tout alors je suis prête à tout pour que cela n'arrive pas... sauf si bien sûr...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend tandis qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel et que Mary Margaret berçait son fils pour qu'il s'endorme et n'entende pas la louve, comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse comprendre ce que Ruby disait. La Sauveuse décida ensuite d'essayer d'inverser la situation pour que la brune ne reparle plus de sa relation platonique.

– Dis-moi, tu dois être vraiment en manque pour...

– Emma ! La reprit aussitôt sa mère. Pas devant ton frère !

– Bien sûr mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas une femme qui m'attend à la maison. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas sauter sur la tienne à la première occasion.

– Dans ce cas, au lieu de t'imaginer beaucoup trop de choses sur Regina et moi, je te conseille d'utiliser tout ce temps perdu à conquérir l'élue de ton cœur afin de satisfaire tes besoins tout en me laissant tranquille.

– Facile à dire... Si j'essaie de la conquérir, Rumplestiltskin va m'arracher le cœur pour se venger...

– C'est avec Belle que tu aimerais être ? S'étonna Emma tandis que la serveuse semblait maintenant gênée de s'être confiée sur sa faiblesse.

– Ruby ? L'appela-t-on.

La louve se retourna, ainsi qu'Emma, et elle put voir Belle qui venait d'entrer dans le café et qui avait visiblement tout entendu. Ruby devint alors aussi rouge qu'un rubis, elle bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine d'où elle ne comptait pas ressortir de si tôt.

Un large sourire apparût sur le visage de la blonde qui était satisfaite de ce changement de situation et qui était contente de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir mieux se défendre la prochaine fois que Ruby allait lui parler de son devoir conjugal.

– J'espère que tu ne prendras pas peur à cause de ce qu'elle a dit. Ton père et moi allons nous occuper de la retenir ici le jour de ton divorce pour qu'elle ne témoigne pas. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu en viennes à… tu sais quoi... avec Regina pour que vous puissiez divorcer.

– J'adore la façon dont tu dis « tu sais quoi », sourit Emma même si elle commençait à trouver cela bizarre de parler d'un sujet aussi intime avec sa mère.

Belle s'approcha alors timidement de leur table, tout en jetant quelques regards en direction de la cuisine dont la porte était fermée.

– J'ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda-t-elle, douteuse.

– Oh oui ! Répondit Emma avec le sourire.

Ruby l'avait marié à Regina sans son consentement alors elle ne comptait pas se gêner pour se venger en enfonçant la serveuse dans l'embarras.

– D'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien à faire ce soir, nous pourrions sortir au Rabbit Hole pour... parler de tout ça et boire un peu.

– Emma ! Intervint encore Mary Margaret qui voyait clair dans son jeu.

Belle ne comprenait pas où Emma voulait vraiment en venir pour que sa mère la reprenne ainsi mais elle ne chercha pas à avoir une explication et, après quelques derniers mots, elle partit rejoindre son amie dans la cuisine.

* * *

Emma mit un bonnet vert sur sa tête avant de partir au travail, Regina allait partir elle-aussi à ce moment-là et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la Sauveuse avait de très mauvais gouts vestimentaires. La blonde la regarda des pieds à la tête et vit qu'elle ne portait que des couleurs sobres.

– C'est la Saint Patrick, lui dit-elle. Tu es supposée porter du vert.

– Cette tradition est stupide et le vert ne me va pas. Tout comme il ne te va pas non plus, ajouta-t-elle.

– On s'en fout que cela ne nous aille pas. L'important, c'est de nous amuser alors tu devrais toi aussi porter du vert et, cette après-midi, tu pourras te joindre à tous ceux qui fêteront ça au bar. D'ailleurs, ça sera bien d'aller boire une bière toutes les deux après le travail.

– Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que nous avons bu ensemble cela s'est très mal terminé ? Répliqua-t-elle. Alors merci mais non merci.

– Comme tu voudras, dit-elle en prenant ses clés avant de sortir suivie de la brune.

En route pour le poste, Emma se dit que cela serait bien de changer un peu les habitudes de sa femme en lui donnant envie de porter du vert afin de respecter la tradition. Elle eut très vite une idée et elle se rendit dans la boutique de M. Gold en songeant qu'il devait certainement avoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Là-bas, elle tomba sur Belle et elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal car elle était sure que la jeune femme n'allait pas lui vendre un objet ensorcelé alors que son mari en était tout à fait capable.

Après avoir effectué son achat, elle alla à la mairie. La Reine était dans son bureau où se trouvait aussi son amie Kathryn. Celle-ci la dévisagea un peu en la voyant. Emma savait que la jeune femme ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur la famille Nolan et cela lui était complètement égal.

– Je vais te laisser, dit Kathryn à Regina tout en se levant. On se voit demain ?

La brune répondit d'un hochement de tête puis Kathryn s'en alla. Emma et elle se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Kathryn prenne la parole.

– Joli bonnet, Madame Mills, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

– Non, c'est Swan, pas Mills, j'ai gardé mon nom de famille. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai gardé dans ce mariage.

Regina roula des yeux même si elle était un peu amusée par la remarque de sa femme puis elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'apprécie et que nous sommes mariées que tu dois te sentir obligée de venir me voir à mon travail.

– Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose pour la Saint Patrick.

– Emma, je t'ai dit que le vert ne va pas...

La blonde n'écouta pas Regina et sortit un collier de la poche de sa veste. Le pendentif émeraude tapa aussitôt dans l'œil de la brune qui n'en revenait pas.

– Emma ?

– Tu n'aimes que les belles choses alors je me suis dit que tu allais aimer ce collier... et tu porteras du vert.

– Pour une fois, je ne vais pas dire non à cette couleur.

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau puis Emma lui passa autour du cou. La blonde sourit en voyant le résultat.

– Tu ne pourras plus dire que le vert ne te va pas, dit-elle tout en sortant son téléphone de la poche de son jean. Et, en plus de ça, on aura une photo de plus à mettre dans notre album de divorce.

Regina sembla tout à coup moins heureuse d'avoir reçu le collier et Emma ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle vit que la brune ne souriait pas au moment de prendre la photo.

– Il n'est pas assez voyant, c'est ça ?

– Non, soupira-t-elle. Il est parfait et c'est ça le problème. Tu as réussi à m'offrir un cadeau parfait mais tu l'as fait pour notre divorce, pas pour me faire plaisir. Je trouve cela vraiment triste et je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à recevoir ce genre de cadeau.

– D'accord, répliqua Emma en haussant les épaules. J'éviterai de te faire d'autres cadeaux. De toute façon, on s'entend assez bien maintenant pour savoir que le divorce nous sera accordé. Et puis, je dois avouer que ça m'arrange parce que tu as des gouts de luxe et la moitié de mon salaire est passé dans ce collier. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais...

– Non, je ne t'augmenterai pas, l'interrompit-elle sans tarder.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Surement parce que tu es encore ici alors que cela fait déjà une heure que tu devrais être au poste, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Je reconsidèrerai ta demande le jour où tu deviendras une employée modèle, c'est-à-dire jamais.

Emma marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis s'en alla, l'air renfrogné et les poings au fond des poches de sa veste. Déjà en retard d'une heure au travail, elle se dit qu'elle n'était plus à quinze minutes près et elle se rendit alors au Granny's pour boire un café avant de commencer sa journée. Après avoir pris cette décision, elle comprit que Regina avait raison et qu'elle n'était pas prête de devenir une employée modèle.

* * *

En cours d'après-midi, Regina passa chercher Henry au collège. Elle ne l'avait pas vu partir de la maison le matin et elle sourit en voyant qu'il portait le même bonnet vert que la Sauveuse.

– Si certains avaient encore des doutes sur le fait qu'Emma soit bel et bien ta mère biologique puisque nous n'avons pas fait de test, ils ne doivent plus en avoir maintenant. Elle a dû te donner ce gène qui hôte toute peur du ridicule.

– Je sais que ce bonnet ne me va pas. De toute façon, le vert ne va qu'à Green Arrow. Mais je peux me permettre d'être ridicule le 17 mars dans le mesure où toutes les personnes que je voie ce jour-là le sont aussi. Enfin, toutes sauf toi.

– Détrompe-toi, je porte du vert aujourd'hui.

Henry fronça les sourcils tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'en portait pas et Regina lui dit qu'elle allait lui montrer quand ils seraient descendu de voiture. Ils s'arrêtèrent au Granny's pour boire une boisson chaude et la Reine ôta alors son manteau pour que son fils voie le collier.

– Tu vois ? Même moi j'en porte mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne suis malgré tout pas ridicule.

– Cache-le, répliqua aussitôt Henry. Il ne faut pas que les autres le voient !

Il parcourut la salle du regard et vit que personne ne les regardait, il souffla en se disant que ce collier n'allait peut-être créer le moindre problème.

– Si tu penses qu'on me le volera après l'avoir vu...

– Ce n'est pas ça, Maman. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus voir Robin et voilà qu'il t'offre ce collier. Il est en train de rendre les choses encore plus difficile et si on te voit avec ce collier...

– Ce n'est pas Robin qui me l'a acheté, intervint-elle pour le calmer. C'est Emma.

– Emma ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

– Oui, Emma. Et je n'ai pas revu Robin donc tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Henry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, il se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait pu offrir un tel cadeau à son autre mère. Puis, il se dit que cela avait plus de sens car il ne voyait pas comment Robin aurait pu acheter un tel collier. Sans doute aurait-il dû le voler pour le lui offrir. Ne voulant pas dénigrer l'ex-conjoint de sa mère plus longtemps, il oublia cela et fit signe à Ruby de les rejoindre pour prendre leur commande.

– Joli collier, commenta la louve avec un petit sourire.

– Oui, c'est ma femme qui me l'a offert, répliqua Regina. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Hum... Oui, répondit Ruby qui ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction.

– Je dirais même que j'ai plus de chance que vous qui vous êtes fait éconduire par votre Belle, continua-t-elle en souriant. Emma m'a tout raconté.

Ruby pesta contre la blonde puis s'en alla sans même dénier prendre leur commande. Il était vrai qu'elle les avait marié sans leur demander leur avis mais méritait-elle pour autant qu'elles lui renvoient l'ascenseur ? Pour elle, la réponse était « non ».

Henry, qui n'était pas au courant de l'histoire de Ruby, demanda à sa mère de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait mais elle refusa. Elle savait qu'il avait par moment la langue bien pendue et qu'il y avait donc un risque que Gold soit tôt ou tard au courant de cela. Or, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'en prenne à la serveuse car elle ne pouvait pas se moquer des morts et il valait donc mieux qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

* * *

Après avoir bu son chocolat chaud servi par Granny, Henry se rendit seul au poste pour y retrouver Emma. David était lui aussi présent alors mère et fils s'isolèrent dans le bureau de la Shérif pour discuter tranquillement.

– J'ai vu le collier que tu as offert à Maman.

– Tu l'aimes bien ? Je sens qu'elle n'est pas prête de le quitter.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

– Hum... Conscience de quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

– Quand j'ai vu le collier, j'ai cru que c'était Robin qui lui avait offert...

– Et comment aurait-il pu se le payer ?

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé mais j'ai d'abord cru qu'il venait de lui car c'est le genre de cadeau qu'on fait à une personne qu'on aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais tu devrais faire attention. Maman a été toute seule si longtemps et elle a été méprisée par tellement de monde que j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par s'attacher à toi si tu continues comme ça parce qu'elle va sans doute penser que tu l'aimes et...

Emma se mit à rire et Henry s'arrêta alors de parler.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle à l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir à cause de...

– Elle ne souffrira pas, l'interrompit-elle. Elle et moi avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation et il en est ressorti que je ne lui offrirai plus de cadeau de la sorte. Et tu ne trouves pas que tu as une imagination un peu trop débordante ? Le jour où elle pensera que je l'aime n'est pas prêt d'arriver, crois-moi. Par exemple, il y a deux jours, je lui ai dis qu'elle avait un peu grossie et...

– Maintenant que tu me dis ça, c'est sûr qu'elle ne va rien s'imaginer du tout et il est encore plus sûr qu'elle ne va pas s'attacher à toi mais, même si cela me convient, tu pourrais quand même être plus gentille, ça ne se fait pas de dire à une femme qu'elle a grossi.

– C'est vrai que tu as une grande expérience en matière de femme et que tu peux donc me donner des conseils, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Henry soupira tout en se demandant comment sa mère adoptive parvenait à vivre avec la blonde. Il décida ensuite de s'en aller et, pour se venger, il raconta l'histoire du collier à son grand-père afin qu'Emma subisse une conservation sur les femmes avec son père.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	4. Avril

Coucou tout le monde! Mille mercis pour vos commentaires, vous êtes au top et vous me donnez envie d'essayer de l'être. Malgré tout, je vous annonce que cela risque d'être compliqué pour moi de mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines car je dois passer les examens oraux d'un concours dans quelques semaines et je consacre beaucoup de temps aux révisions donc peu à l'écriture. Peut-être que les mots viendront tous seuls et que je pourrais toujours mettre un chapitre par semaine mais, comme rien n'est sûr, je préfère vous prévenir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Avril**

Enfin prête pour la soirée, Emma sortit de sa chambre. Elle fit quelques pas et vit de la lumière qui s'échappait du bureau de Regina dont la porte était entrouverte. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle toqua à la porte pour avertir la brune de sa présence puis elle l'ouvrit complètement. Regina leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable et ôta ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur son bureau.

– Toujours en train de travailler, dit Emma avec un sourire.

– Oui, contrairement à d'autres, il y en a qui savent travailler sérieusement, répliqua Regina avec satisfaction.

Emma grommela un petit peu mais ne dit rien pour se défendre et préféra passer au sujet de sa venue.

– Je vais passer la soirée au Rabbit Hole avec Ruby, ça te dit de venir ?

La Reine regarda fixement la Sauveuse pour essayer de savoir si cette demande était sérieuse ou si elle le proposait juste pour rire. Comme Emma gardait un visage neutre, Regina ne sut dire ce que la blonde avait derrière la tête.

– Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la seule fois où je suis sortie avec toi et Miss Lucas au Rabbit Hole ?

– Nous sommes déjà mariées alors il ne peut rien nous arriver de pire, objecta Emma.

– C'est généralement quand on se dit qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver de pire qu'il nous arrive justement quelque chose de pire. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller demain matin et apprendre que nous..., dit-elle tout en réfléchissant, que nous avons enfin couché ensemble.

– Enfin ? Répéta la blonde avec un certain amusement.

– Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire, soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, bien sûr. Tu as voulu dire que ça fait un peu plus de deux mois que tu fantasmes sur moi. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas intéressée alors arrête de te faire du mal en pensant à moi tous les soirs avant de dormir.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu as un égo surdimensionné ?

– J'aime bien la façon dont tu essaies vainement de te défendre.

Regina soupira à nouveau puis régla l'affaire en expulsant la blonde de la pièce grâce à sa magie.

Après s'être vue repousser dans le couloir et s'être fait claquer la porte au nez, Emma sourit en se disant qu'elle comptait bien revenir là-dessus plus tard puis elle partit en direction du bar.

* * *

La Sauveuse vida un shot de tequila puis reposa lourdement le verre sur le comptoir avant de faire signe au barman d'en resservir deux. Ruby n'avait pas touché à son verre et Emma lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a envie de coucher avec toi ? Lui demanda la brune avant de vider son shot à son tour.

– Je ne sais pas... Peut-être.

– Et toi ? Tu en as envie ?

– Et bien...

Elle hésitait et cela fit sourire Ruby qui demanda au barman de lui laisser la bouteille de tequila, elle allait sans doute en avoir besoin pour faire parler son amie tout au long de la soirée. En effet, après avoir bu un autre verre, Emma se lança.

– Ça fait déjà deux mois que je me conduis en bonne sœur une fois la nuit tombée et le fait de penser que ça va encore durer dix autres mois... Et puis, je ne peux pas coucher avec d'autres personnes qu'elle alors disons que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit ces derniers temps.

Ruby sentit que cette soirée allait être prometteuse alors elle remplit le verre d'Emma qui le but sans se poser de question.

– Donc tu en as plus ou moins envie, dit la louve. Il faudrait qu'on parvienne à savoir si Regina le veut elle aussi.

– Tu sais que tu es vraiment perverse quand tu es en manque ?

– Pas plus que toi, se défendit-elle tandis que la blonde la regarda de travers. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu plus que toi.

– Ça se passe comment avec Belle ?

– Elle a quitté Gold, répondit-elle avant de boire un verre.

– C'est génial, tu vas enfin pouvoir tenter ta chance.

– Non, ça ne l'est pas. Quoi qu'on en dise, elle était quand même heureuse avec lui avant que je lâche la bombe et, maintenant, elle est perdue à cause de moi.

– Si elle est perdue, c'est parce qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tu devrais faire le premier pas et, après ça, je peux t'assurer que tu arriveras à la rendre de nouveau heureuse.

Cette fois-ci, Ruby but directement à la bouteille. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup plus besoin de boire que son amie.

– Tu sais quoi ? On devrait s'encourager mutuellement en faisant toutes les deux quelque chose qu'on n'ose pas faire, suggéra Emma. Moi, je dirai à Regina dès ce soir que j'ai envie de coucher avec elle et toi, tu feras part de tes sentiments à Belle. Je te conseille même de le faire comme moi dès ce soir parce que, avec ce qu'on a déjà bu et ce qu'on est sur le point de boire, cela va être un jeu d'enfant de le leur dire... et si jamais cela ne fonctionne pas, on pourra rejeter la faute sur l'alcool.

La serveuse hocha de la tête puis but une autre gorgée de tequila, le message était bien passé.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Emma essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Henry. Elle entra dans la chambre de Regina et celle-ci alluma sa lampe de chevet presque aussitôt car elle avait le sommeil léger et elle l'avait entendu monter les escaliers.

– Tu t'es trompée de porte, Emma. Ta chambre est celle d'à côté, murmura-t-elle.

– Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle en allant s'asseoir près de la brune. Écoute, j'ai des besoins et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. On ne va quand même pas ne pas faire l'amour pendant un an parce que la juge ne veut pas qu'on aille voir ailleurs... Alors, il me parait évident que nous devrions le faire ensemble.

– Emma ? L'appela-t-elle calmement en lui attrapant une main.

– Oui, dit l'autre avec un sourire alors qu'elle croyait que Regina semblait aimer sa proposition.

– Tu as bu combien de verres au juste ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en serrant sa main le plus fort possible afin que la Sauveuse revienne sur Terre.

– Je sais que j'ai bu mais réfléchis un peu, c'est la suite logique de notre mariage. D'ailleurs, tu en beaucoup des couples mariés qui ne font pas l'amour ?

– Nous sommes peut-être mariées mais nous ne sommes pas un couple alors vas dans ta chambre et contente-toi de tes doigts si tu es vraiment en manque ! Rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

– Toi, tu l'as déjà fait, dit alors Emma avec un sourire aguicheur qui était entièrement dû à son état d'ébriété. Je sais que tu as de l'expérience.

Regina se frotta les tempes avec ses doigts pour essayer de garder son calme.

– Nous ne ferons pas l'amour, dit-elle d'une intonation claire. Nous ne le ferons pas car je ne suis pas attirée par toi et surtout parce que je sais très bien que tu n'arriveras jamais à me procurer du plaisir. Alors maintenant, soit tu te comportes comme une grande personne et tu laisses tomber, soit tu insistes encore et je te ferai sortir moi-même de ma chambre.

Emma soupira longuement puis se leva tout en marmonnant des mots tels que « pas de plaisir ». Elle n'était pas d'accord sur ce point mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rester chaste dix mois de plus et que, le lendemain matin, elle allait devoir faire croire à Regina que c'était l'alcool qui s'était exprimé pour elle afin qu'elles aient une chance de s'entendre toujours aussi bien.

La Reine soupira à son tour dès que la porte de sa chambre fut refermée. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et essaya de retrouver le sommeil lorsque des picotements titillèrent le bas de son ventre.

– J'aurais dû dire oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

La blonde avait raison, elle aussi avait des besoins à assouvir et elle ne se sentait pas dégoutée à l'idée que ce soit Emma, la fille de son ancienne rivale, qui s'en occupe. De toute façon, elle n'avait personne d'autre pour le faire.

Elle se releva d'un coup et alluma à nouveau la lumière puis elle se passa les mains sur son visage en n'en revenant pas de l'avoir oublié.

– Robin.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pensé à lui et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était prête à faire l'amour à Emma alors que son cœur était encore censé appartenir au voleur.

– C'était le cas avant mais cela l'est-il encore ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle reprit :

– Ça ne sert à rien de parler toute seule.

Regina se leva sans perdre plus de temps et se rendit dans la chambre d'Emma où elle alluma la lumière avant de s'allonger près de la blonde.

– Emma...

– Je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse la lumière éteinte, l'interrompit-elle.

– Je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Est-ce que cela t'arrive souvent de penser à Hook ?

La Sauveuse fronça tout à coup les sourcils. Elle ne se souvint pas avoir pensé au pirate durant la journée, ni la veille, ni l'avant-veille, ni depuis un bon moment.

– Pas depuis... Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais tu es sure que tu ne veux pas ?

– Oui, j'en suis sure ! Mentit-elle car elle avait autre chose en tête. Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner de ne pas penser à lui... Je me suis rendis compte que j'avais oublié Robin depuis un certain temps alors qu'il est mon True Love, tout comme Hook est le tien. Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour être aussi insensible à tout ça.

– Parce que j'ai beaucoup bu... et aussi parce que je comprends que cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas mon True Love car, si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas cessé de penser à lui. Et c'est pareil pour toi et Robin. On avait fait fausse route depuis le début et je pense qu'on aurait mis du temps à le comprendre si on n'avait pas dû s'éloigner d'eux.

Regina fixa le plafond et se mit à réfléchir. Il était vrai que si Robin était son True Love, elle aurait continué à penser à lui autant qu'avant. Elle fit une grimace alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait donc toujours pas trouvé son âme sœur contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Puis elle pensa à Robin qui voyait peut-être les choses différemment et qui attendait certainement son retour qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Cela lui faisait de la peine et elle sut qu'il valait mieux régler cette histoire au plus tôt.

– On devrait peut-être leur dire qu'on ne veut plus être avec eux.

– On devrait, répéta la Sauveuse. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on devrait faire.

La Reine voyait très bien où Emma voulait en venir. Elle songea à lui répliquer qu'il y avait effectivement tellement de choses qu'elles devraient faire mais elle hésita. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Allaient-elles toujours bien s'entendre ? Ou leur relation allait-elle devenir une suite constante de moments gênants ? Allaient-elles alors toujours se fréquenter après leur divorce qui serait au combien salvateur ? Si seulement elle pouvait être sure et certaine que Emma allait être victime d'un trou noir, elle ne douterait plus une seconde de son choix, mais il était probable que la Sauveuse se souvienne de tout et Regina choisit alors de ne pas se lancer.

– On devrait se coucher, dit-elle tout en se levant. Et oublier cette conversation.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en grognant alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à sa femme au cours de la nuit. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, posé sur la table de chevet, et composa le numéro de son amie Ruby.

– Allô ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé boire hier ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles tout bas ? Répliqua la serveuse.

– Je ne sais pas... Regina a peut-être placé des micros dans ma chambre...

– Tu deviens complètement parano. Ça s'est passé comment hier ?

– Elle a dit non. Ça va être super gênant maintenant. Elle va tout le temps croire que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

– Elle aura raison, dit l'autre tout en riant tandis que Emma roulait les yeux. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as un trou noir et prier pour qu'elle soit assez sympa pour ne pas tout te raconter en détail et, si elle le fait, tu fais ce qu'on avait dit.

– Je rejette la faute sur l'alcool, termina Emma. Et toi, tu t'en es mieux sortie ?

– Elle est toujours aussi perdue mais elle a accepté de diner avec moi.

– Ne l'emmènes pas au Diner, lui dit la blonde.

– Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de conseil pour sortir avec une femme... contrairement à toi.

Emma marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de raccrocher au nez de sa meilleure amie. Elle prit une douche pour finir de se réveiller puis descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait Regina qui prenait son petit-déjeuner.

La blonde s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises et la Reine poussa une tasse de café déjà servie, ainsi qu'une boite d'aspirine, vers sa femme.

– Merci. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en rentrant.

Regina réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Si Emma lui avait dit cela, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne souvenait pas qu'elle avait fait irruption dans sa chambre pour lui demander de lui faire l'amour. Elle pensa qu'il était surement préférable qu'elle ne le lui rappelle pas.

– Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

Emma hocha de la tête tout en la remerciant intérieurement de ne pas vouloir lui rafraichir la mémoire. Elle comprit ensuite que Regina ne tenait pas à avoir la conversation qu'elles auraient pu avoir si elle lui avait tout raconté et que cela voulait dire qu'une nuit de sommeil ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis : elle ne comptait vraiment pas coucher avec elle le jour où elle allait en ressentir le besoin. Elle leva les yeux vers sa femme qui l'observait et qui détourna aussitôt son regard. Celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise. Durant la nuit précédente, la Emma ivre avait eut envie de coucher avec elle, mais maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quoi que ce soit. Regina avait fait exprès de rester en nuisette ce matin-là pour voir si le regard d'Emma allait se perdre dans son décolleté mais il n'en était rien. Emma semblait être insensible au physique de la Reine qui était gênée d'avoir souhaité que l'inverse se produise. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la blonde, elle aurait bien vu que celle-ci avait fini par regarder discrètement les formes de son corps en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre son cachet d'aspirine et de s'intéresser à autre chose pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Regina songea ensuite à Robin et décida de ne pas lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas l'attendre. Elle savait désormais qu'il n'était pas son True Love mais elle avait peur de finir seule une fois son divorce prononcé. De plus, il était amoureux d'elle et, même si elle ne l'aimait pas autant que lui, elle se disait que c'était déjà bien d'avoir une telle personne dans sa vie et que, avec le temps, elle allait peut-être l'aimer de nouveau comme avant.

– Tu penses à quoi ? Lui dit Emma qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

– À Robin.

La Sauveuse repensa alors à ce qu'elles s'étaient dit à propos de Robin et Hook. Comme elle était supposée ne pas s'en rappeler non plus, elle fit comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elles allaient les quitter.

– Tu penses souvent à lui ?

– Pas assez. Je suis pressée que le jugement ait lieu pour que j'essaie de me rattraper avec lui.

Emma s'en étonna. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Regina allait revenir sur sa parole alors que vivre avec son True Love avait été quelque chose d'important pour elle pendant longtemps. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, lui rappeler ce qu'elles s'étaient dit mais elle ne voulait pas que Regina sache qu'elle se souvenait de tout alors elle n'objecta rien. Elle se demanda ensuite si, de son côté elle devait aller jusqu'au bout et quitter Hook puis elle se dit que cela pouvait attendre qu'elle ait les idées un peu plus claires.

– Et toi, tu penses encore à Hook ?

Avant de répondre, la blonde réfléchit quelques instants. Mentir ne lui servait à rien, elle n'avait, après tout, aucune raison de le cacher à Regina.

– J'ai pensé à lui à l'instant mais je l'avais plutôt oublié ces derniers temps. Il n'est sans doute pas mon âme sœur mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Elle termina en haussant les épaules. Même si elle connaissait déjà sa réponse, Regina ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Emma soit aussi franche puisqu'elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de la tequila. Elle s'apprêta à lui avouer qu'elle savait désormais que Robin n'était, lui non plus, pas son âme sœur mais l'entrée de Henry dans la cuisine l'en empêcha.

Le jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils en voyant la tenue de sa mère adoptive, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, lui et Emma prenaient souvent leur petit-déjeuner en pyjama alors Regina avait le droit d'en faire autant. Il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour puis observa Emma qui massait ses tempes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il.

– Quoi ? Comment ça « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » ? Répliqua aussitôt Emma alors que Regina avait seulement eu le temps de se tendre sur sa chaise.

– Je vous ai entendu parler vers deux heures.

– Ah oui ? Dit Regina qui espérait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à entendre clairement la conversation.

– On a discuté ? Demanda quant à elle Emma qui feignait l'étonnement. De quoi ?

La Reine regarda Emma droit dans les yeux et la maudit de l'avoir mise dans une situation embarrassante devant leur fils. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire ?

– Rien de grave, Maman ? Demanda Henry après un court silence.

– Rien de grave. Tu connais ta mère, elle est un mauvais exemple. Elle a trop bu et, en rentrant, elle a cru bon de venir me déranger dans ma chambre pour me parler de choses sans importance. Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre et c'est tout.

Non, ce n'était pas tout, pensa Emma. Elle savait que la brune n'allait pas dire la vérité devant Henry mais elle commençait à s'imaginer que Regina devait avoir ses raisons pour ne rien lui avoir dit avant, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'éviter une conversation gênante. Après tout, la Regina qu'elle connaissait et avec qui elle vivait depuis un peu plus de deux mois lui en aurait parlé sans même se poser la question, juste pour s'extasier en voyant sa réaction.

La Sauveuse avait désormais les cartes en main. Elle comptait laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts avant de retenter sa chance, tout en restant sobre, pour voir si Regina réagirait autrement.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	5. Mai

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, cela fait au moins un an que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent. J'avais fait une pause après avoir appris que j'avais réussi les écrits d'un concours et qu'il fallait donc je travaille sérieusement pour les oraux. Il se trouve que je les ai réussis et que j'ai donc dû travailler sérieusement après cela pour mon travail ^^ Ayant plus de temps libre depuis quelques temps, je me suis remise à l'écriture dont cette fanfiction... sauf que, comme j'ai laissé l'histoire en suspens pendant très longtemps, je ne sais pas si la suite va vous intéresser. Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre et vous me direz si oui ou non vous voulez la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Mai**

Bien installée dans son bureau, Regina repassait en revue le budget prévisionnel du second semestre de l'année. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle s'en occupait et son attention commençait à diminuer lorsque Emma toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse. La blonde n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'habiller, alors qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, et elle ne portait donc qu'une petite culotte et un débardeur. Regina essaya de rester de marbre et, surtout, de contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas rougir. Elle bafouilla quelques mots, ce qui fit sourire sa femme.

– Il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouves pas ?

La maire répondit par un hochement de tête, la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire pour le moment. Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, son débardeur se souleva et Regina décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle regarde son écran d'ordinateur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la blonde s'approchait pour poser un verre de thé glacé sur le bureau. Elle se dit qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour se rafraîchir les idées une fois qu'Emma allait quitter la pièce. La Sauveuse fit ensuite le tour du bureau et s'assit dessus, l'air de rien, avant de se pencher vers l'ordinateur, sa poitrine se trouvant alors dans le champ de vision de la Reine. Emma ne se gêna pas pour faire défiler le document jusqu'à la section qui l'intéressait et la non-intervention de Regina lui indiqua que celle-ci n'était vraiment pas indifférente et qu'elle était trop occupée à se contrôler pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

– Tu accordes plus d'argent au poste. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je vais enfin avoir mon augmentation.

– En fait, c'est ton père que je vais augmenter.

– Quoi ? Mais on touche déjà le même salaire ! Ça veut dire qu'il gagnera plus que moi ! En principe, le Shérif gagne plus que l'adjoint de Shérif.

– En principe, le Shérif est celui qui montre l'exemple à son adjoint, rétorqua-t-elle.

Emma voulut répliquer mais elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien alors elle choisit de continuer son petit jeu qui lui permettrait, en vue de la réaction de Regina, à la fois de se faire plaisir, à la fois de se venger et elle décroisa ses jambes. La maire frémit aussitôt et retira ses lunettes. Elles lui permettaient d'avoir une meilleure vision de près et elle préférait s'en passer pour le moment.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tes lunettes te vont très bien ?

– Tu viens de le faire.

– J'ai toujours aimé les personnes qui portent des lunettes. Surtout celles qui s'habillent toujours très bien, comme toi. Cela donne un côté très sérieux et les personnes qui une apparence qui reflète le sérieux sont toujours celles qui nous surprennent au lit en faisant des choses plus folles qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé.

La brune sentit alors un chatouillis au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle essaya de faire retomber la température comme elle le put.

– Les lunettes n'ont rien d'attirant et montrent avant tout que la personne qui les porte à un défaut de vue, ce qui n'est pas attirant non plus.

– Hum...

La blonde prit le temps de boire une gorgée du thé glacé destiné à Regina – celle-ci ne lui en fit pas la remarque – avant de poursuivre :

– Il est vrai que les défauts ne sont pas très attirants mais il est possible de les corriger. Tu sais ce qui est bon pour la vue ?

Regina nia d'un signe de tête. Elle ne le savait pas et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

– Faire l'amour, dit alors Emma tout en se levant.

Elle quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Regina avec ses émotions. La brune souffla et but à son tour une gorgée de thé pour combattre la chaleur qui venait de l'envahir. Emma ne lui avait pas dit mot pour mot qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec elle mais c'était tout comme. Regina se disait que la blonde ne pouvait pas être inconsciente au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait voulu découvrir la réaction de Regina et celle-ci avait conscience qu'Emma ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle devait elle aussi être intéressée. Elle sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que sa femme était attirée par elle mais elle n'avait guère aimé jouer le rôle de la femme dominée qui avait du mal à répliquer. Il fallait qu'elle use de ses charmes à son tour pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle était capable d'avoir un tout autre rôle.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avait déjà plusieurs idées en tête mais elle hésitait entre toutes. Elle but à nouveau en s'imaginant la réaction d'Emma et le contentement qu'elle ressentit lui fit lâcher le verre qui se reversa sur elle et son bureau. Elle éloigna immédiatement son ordinateur et regarda l'étendue des dégâts. Son tailleur était presque neuf et il semblait plaire à Emma alors elle espéra qu'il n'allait pas rester tâché. Elle descendit précipitamment dans la buanderie du rez-de-chaussée et enleva sa tenue pour la mettre dans la machine à laver.

Regina terminait de la programmer au moment où Emma arriva, les bras chargés de linge sale. En voyant la brune en sous-vêtements, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et elle se cogna contre l'encadrement de la porte. Emma lâcha ses vêtements qui tombèrent au sol et se tint le coude gauche qui avait reçu le choc.

– Ça va ?

– Très bien. Je suis juste en train de simuler, répondit sarcastiquement Emma.

Regina roula les yeux puis lui dit qu'elle allait chercher de la pommade dans la trousse à pharmacie. Elle remonta à l'étage et passa d'abord dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue avant de se dire qu'elle était très bien comme ça. Elle fila alors dans la salle de bain où elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait. Emma l'attendit dans la buanderie et pliait et dépliait son coude avec une petite grimace de douleur, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un peu mal pendant deux ou trois jours. Lorsqu'elle vit Regina revenir toujours aussi peu vêtue, elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rester naturelle.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas très grave et que tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de mettre des vêtements.

– Cela pouvait attendre. Et puis, tu as raison, il fait chaud aujourd'hui et je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça.

Elle retint un sourire en voyant les joues d'Emma qui s'empourpraient puis elle appliqua la pommade sur le coude de sa femme.

– Je t'en remettrai ce soir.

– Merci mais je pense que j'arriverai à le faire toute seule.

– D'accord. J'espère que ça ira mieux très bientôt parce que tu as constamment besoin d'utiliser tes deux bras.

– Oui, pour le travail, précisa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas penser à autre chose.

Regina se rinça les mains puis s'approcha du tas de linge sale. Elle se pencha en avant en pliant à peine les genoux et Emma sut qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, Regina était en train de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Lorsque la brune se redressa, elle ne tenait entre ses mains qu'une paire de menottes qui se trouvait parmi les affaires d'Emma. Cette dernière déglutit tout en attendant la réaction de la Reine.

– Je ne savais pas que c'était ton truc.

– C'est pour le travail, tu le sais bien.

– Bien sûr.

Elle fit quelques pas vers Emma et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. La blonde frissonna et elle regretta de ne pas s'être un peu plus habillée car Regina le remarqua. La brune glissa les menottes dans la main droite d'Emma tout en se penchant à son oreille.

– Tu savais que les menottes m'ont toujours fait un certain effet ?

– Ça doit être un truc de femmes à lunettes, parvint-elle à dire.

Regina fit un pas en arrière et se montra ravie de voir Emma jouer elle aussi le jeu.

– Maman, est-ce que... Argh !

La Reine fit volte-face et vit Henry, une main plaquée sur ses yeux, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle mit un peu plus d'espace entre elle et Emma et elle attrapa un t-shirt sale de la blonde pour l'enfiler.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en maintenant sa main contre ses yeux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Regina.

– Et tu peux enlever ta main, l'avertit Emma.

Henry l'écouta puis les regarda toutes les deux à tour de rôle, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais... mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte.

Il tourna les talons et fit un pas avant de s'arrêter pour leur dire une dernière chose.

– N'oubliez pas que je vis aussi ici et que j'aimerais que vous portiez un peu plus de vêtements.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, elles n'en menaient pas large et aucune des deux ne souhaita prendre la parole. La brune remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer et Emma l'imita en prenant le soin d'attendre une quinzaine de secondes afin de mettre de la distance entre elles deux.

* * *

– Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Kathryn à Regina alors qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

– Moins fort, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que je fais chez moi.

La maire regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient au Diner, il n'y avait que peu de clients et ils ne semblaient pas avoir entendu l'histoire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Elle te plaît ?

– Je me sens un peu attirée par elle, physiquement.

– Vraiment ? Mais elle s'habille pourtant toujours n'importe comment.

– Disons qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup habillée ce matin.

– Tu comptes aller plus loin ?

– J'aimerais bien...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'imaginant franchir cette étape puis elle revint à la réalité quand elle vit Emma qui entrait dans le Diner. La blonde la regarda en se dirigeant vers le comptoir et elle se cogna à nouveau, contre une table cette fois-ci. Regina sourit immédiatement, amusée par le côté tête en l'air d'Emma. Elle la vit échanger quelques mots avec Granny puis s'en aller. Regina se tourna ensuite vers Kathryn et reprit leur conversation.

– Mais je ne peux pas. Imaginons que nous couchons ensemble, ça va être génial et nous allons sûrement le refaire plusieurs fois, mais que va-t-il se passer quand nous passerons à autre chose ? Nous avons un enfant en commun et si nous ne serons plus capables de bien nous entendre après cela, c'est Henry qui payera les pots cassés. Ce qui le rend heureux est d'avoir une famille unie alors il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que le divorce soit prononcé pour pouvoir enfin faire de nouveau l'amour.

– Et si cela allait plus loin que du sexe ?

– Plus loin ?

– Si vous êtes toutes les deux attirées l'une par l'autre, vous pourriez sortir ensemble.

Regina éclata de rire. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée que son amitié avec Emma puisse autant évolué. Après tout, elle venait tout juste de mentionner leur futur divorce qu'elle comptait bien obtenir. Pour elle, il était clair que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne prévoyait pas d'être aussi proche d'Emma après leur divorce qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là. Elles redeviendraient de simples amies et cela n'irait pas plus loin.

– Tu peux rire autant que tu le voudras, cela restera possible pour moi. Depuis un mois, dès que nous nous voyons, c'est « Emma ci, Emma ça » alors maintenant que j'apprends que tu aimerais coucher avec elle, je n'ai plus de doute sur ce qu'elle représente vraiment pour toi.

– Je ne te parle d'Emma que parce que je vis avec elle et je voudrais coucher avec elle que parce que je ne peux pas le faire avec une autre personne, c'est tout, se défendit Regina qui doutait tout de même de la véracité de ses propos.

– Si tu le dis... En tout cas, si j'ai tout de même raison, j'espère que tu ne voudras pas que je devienne amie avec elle.

– Cela n'arrivera pas parce que je devrais alors faire la même chose pour Emma et devenir amie avec Miss Lucas, ce qui serait pire que tout.

* * *

Emma était partie retrouver Ruby pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de la matinée. Elle se rendit d'abord au Granny's et put montrer à Regina, en buttant contre une table, que sa présence ne la laissait vraiment plus indifférente. Granny l'informa que sa petite-fille était à la bibliothèque et Emma hésita alors à la rejoindre. C'était un dimanche, la bibliothèque était normalement fermée et cela voulait dire qu'elle y était avec Belle. Elle ne tenait pas trop à déranger son amie qui ramait depuis qu'elle avait invité Belle à dîner avec elle puis elle se dit qu'un échange de conseils ne leur ferait pas de mal à toutes les deux.

À la bibliothèque, Emma vit que Ruby aidait Belle à recouvrir de nouveaux libres. Elle sentit à quel point ce rendez-vous devait être ennuyant puis elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être mariée à Regina et non à une personne comme Belle car elle ne troquerait contre rien au monde la vue qu'elle avait pu avoir le matin même sur le corps de la Reine.

Emma les salua et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle elles travaillaient. Elle put voir un dossier où le nom de la juge qui s'occuperait de son divorce était inscrit sur la première page et elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en discuter avec Ruby. Les deux amies s'éclipsèrent dans une petite pièce adjacente qui servait de salle d'étude.

– Alors tu as réussi à l'embrasser hier soir ? Demanda Emma.

– Belle ne veut pas tromper Gold et veut donc attendre qu'ils soient divorcés pour aller plus loin avec moi alors à part me promener main dans la main avec elle, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Elle lui donnera les papiers tout à l'heure pour qu'il les signe et nous irons au bureau de poste demain matin, dès l'ouverture. Et toi ? Tu as enfin sauté le pas de l'abstinence ?

La blonde lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait pour savoir si Regina était intéressée et ce que sa femme avait alors fait en retour.

– Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ce soir, elle et toi, vous allez enfin vous comporter comme un couple marié.

– Peut-être.

– Comment ça « peut-être » ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions et que tu fonces !

– Un jour, ni elle ni moi ne nous sommes posées de questions et nous sommes retrouvées mariées alors, cette fois-ci, il vaudrait mieux penser à ce qu'on s'apprête à faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Tu as pourtant bien envie d'aller plus loin ?

– Oui.

– C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir...

– En fait, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Henry nous a surpris ce matin, ça ne lui a vraiment plu et...

– Ce que tu fais avec Regina ne le regarde pas. Tu as quand même le droit de faire ce que tu veux sans l'avis de ton fils.

– Je sais mais ça m'a fait repensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit après avoir offert le collier à Regina pour la Saint Patrick et... Tu crois que Regina finira par s'attacher à moi si on va plus loin ?

– C'est une possibilité à envisager. Mais si toi aussi tu t'attache à elle...

– Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, elle est juste mon amie.

– Tu n'es aussi qu'une amie pour elle et pourtant tu penses qu'elle pourrait finir par te voir différemment alors pourquoi pas toi ? J'ai toujours envie de te dire que tu ne devrais pas te poser trop de questions mais ça ne serait pas cool de ma part parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Tu devrais plutôt attendre et voir si, effectivement, tu ne la verras jamais différemment ou si elle pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour toi. Une fois que tu auras les idées un peu plus claires, tu sauras quoi faire.

– Et comment je fais pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment ?

– Tu n'as rien à faire, ça viendra un jour sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Je voyais Belle de temps en temps au Diner, on discutait quand elle venait seule et nous sommes devenues amies. C'était comme ça que je la voyais, mon amie. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai vu les yeux rougis, elle venait de pleurer à cause d'un coup tordu de Gold. Il a fallu que je la voie dans cet état pour comprendre qu'elle était plus qu'une amie pour moi. Un jour, tu verras Regina sourire, rire, te dire quelque chose de beau ou alors pleurer comme Belle et ton cœur arrêtera de battre pendant une seconde. Ce jour-là, tu sauras ce que tu veux vraiment... à moins qu'elle ne soit pas faite pour toi, bien entendu.

Emma réfléchit à tout cela. C'était la première fois que son amie lui parlait ainsi et c'était de loin le meilleur conseil qu'elle lui avait donné. Au lieu de risquer de faire du mal à Regina en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait attendre d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

– Ça veut dire pas de sexe ce soir, lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever.

Ruby l'imita et prit le temps de récupérer des livres qui étaient restés dans la salle d'étude tandis que Emma retourna auprès de Belle.

– Tu sais ce qui est pire que de tromper ton futur ex-mari ?

Belle la regarda avec un certain étonnement. Elle savait que Ruby et Emma se racontaient beaucoup de choses mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que la blonde puisse lui en parler par la suite.

– Faire attendre la femme qui n'a jamais rien voulu d'autre que ton bonheur, continua Emma.

Elle se dirigea vers la double porte et l'ouvrit puis elle se retourna pour observer Belle qui se leva et qui rejoignit Ruby afin de l'embrasser.

* * *

Henry regardait pensivement son téléphone portable. Deux semaines plus tôt, Emma le lui avait pris dans son dos, elle s'était prise en photo avec Regina puis avait changé le fond d'écran pour s'assurer qu'il pense toujours à elles au lieu de faire comme ses amis qui faisaient subir leur crise d'adolescence à leurs parents. Sur la photo, elles souriaient comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant et il se demanda si cela allait durer après ce qu'il avait entrevu plus tôt dans la journée.

– Tu penses à quoi ?

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son amie Grace qui se trouvait avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fond d'écran que Henry lui avait déjà montré puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

– Tout va bien avec tes mamans ?

– Oui.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter beaucoup de choses mais ce qu'il venait de se passer entre ses mères ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elles alors il préféra ne pas en parler à Grace.

– Dans une semaine et demie, cela fera quatre mois qu'elles vivront ensemble. Il n'en restera déjà plus que huit et je me demande ce qu'il va se passer après le divorce. Si elles vont continuer à vivre ensemble ou si Emma va retourner chez ses parents. Si elles vont toujours aussi bien s'entendre ou si elles ne se verront de nouveau que pour moi.

– Pourquoi arrêteraient-elle de bien s'entendre ? Elles ont été obligées à apprendre à vivre ensemble pour leur mariage mais personne ne les a forcé à devenir amies alors ce n'est pas leur divorce qui changera quoi que ce soit. Je pense que tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour elles.

Grace termina son intervention en l'embrassant sur la joue pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait aussi compter sur elle. Henry ne masqua pas sa surprise et passa une main sur sa joue, il eut l'impression qu'il était en train de rougir et le sourire de Grace le lui confirma. Il tenta alors d'approcher son visage du sien et il ressentit de la joie mêlée à du soulagement en voyant que Grace en faisait autant. Il embrassa une fille – et pas n'importe laquelle – pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Regina rentra au manoir alors que Henry était déjà dans sa chambre depuis longtemps et devait sûrement dormir – ou envoyer des messages à Grace. Elle avait prévenu Emma qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Kathryn et la blonde avait attendu son retour même si elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de ce qu'elles avaient fait ou si elle devait simplement passer à autre chose.

– Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

– Bien. J'ai eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin dans la buanderie et la réaction d'Henry m'a permis de comprendre à quel point c'était inapproprié de défiler en sous-vêtements dans la maison.

Emma évita de lui répondre que, avec un corps comme le sien, elle pouvait se le permettre car le jeu était terminé.

– Je n'étais pas tellement mieux. On n'a pas vraiment transmis le bon message à notre fils et, comme il nous l'a demandé, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'habille dorénavant un peu plus.

La Reine acquiesça tout en étant en quelque sorte déçue qu'Emma veuille calmer le jeu, même si elle lui avait dit la même chose juste avant, mais elle se dit que s'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle prétexta ensuite qu'elle était fatiguée pour passer à autre chose et se retrouver seule dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, elle sentit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pensa à Emma, pas la Emma en débardeur qui la provoquait mais la Emma qui lui souriait quand elle la voyait et qu'elle avait envie de serrer dans ses bras. Kathryn avait raison, Emma était beaucoup plus qu'une simple distraction pour elle.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	6. Juin

Coucou tout le monde! J'ai reçu le message, apparemment il faut que je continue et que je sois au top cette fois-ci pour poster régulièrement! Je dois que c'est presque un exploit que je puisse mettre ce chapitre une semaine après le dernier ^^' et je vais essayer de continuer comme ça. Merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait trop trop trop plaisir, ce sont vos réactions qui me poussent à continuer :) En plus, je vous ai trouvé franchement bien sympa après une pause de plus d'un an!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Juin**

Regina se gara devant l'école d'Henry puis tourna la tête vers son fils. Il attrapa son sac, posé à ses pieds, et le mit sur ses genoux avant de la regarder.

– On va faire quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela mais elle préféra jouer les ignorantes, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de vouloir que quelque chose se produise avec une femme qui ne semblait pas intéressée alors elle préférait essayer de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à sa situation en espérant que cela allait l'aider à passer à autre chose.

– Ça fait quatre mois qu'Emma vit avec nous et cela se passe mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer alors on pourrait aller au restaurant.

– On va toujours autant s'apprécier dans un mois, dans deux mois et ainsi de suite alors on n'a pas besoin de fêter quoi que ce soit. Ta mère est devenue une très bonne amie et cela ne changera pas, d'accord ?

Elle passa délicatement une main sur sa joue tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Henry se pencha ensuite vers elle pour lui faire une bise avant de descendre de voiture. Regina le regarda s'éloigner et le vit rejoindre son amie Grace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au moment où ils s'embrassèrent avant de marcher main dans la main en direction du collège. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec Grace et elle se sentit tout à coup tomber des nues.

* * *

Emma faisait le tour de la ville en voiture de patrouille avec son père. Celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour discuter au téléphone avec Mary Margaret jusqu'à ce que la brune commence sa journée de travail. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, la Shérif put enfin lui dire ce à quoi elle avait pensé durant le temps d'attente.

– Quand je vais dire à Regina que tu es loin d'être un employé plus sérieux que moi, elle va t'enlever ton augmentation pour me la donner à moi.

– C'est beau de rêver, se moqua-t-il. Tout se passe toujours bien entre vous deux ?

– Oui. Aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre mois que je vis chez elle, ça passe vite, dit-elle songeuse.

– Vite ? S'étonna David. Vous êtes vraiment devenues de bonnes amies, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça.

– Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que nous sommes amies. En fait, je...

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques instants puis décida que ce n'était pas à son père qu'elle allait avouer que sa relation avec Regina allait peut-être au-delà de l'amitié. David n'était pas dupe, il connaissait sa fille et savait qu'il y avait certains sujets qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder avec lui ou avec Mary Margaret.

– Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ? Après tout, à quoi servirai-je si je ne pouvais pas écouter ma fille et lui donner des conseils ?

Emma sourit, ses parents n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs du monde mais elle se savait chanceuse qu'ils soient toujours là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin.

– Je me sens attirée par elle mais je ne sais pas si j'éprouve des sentiments ou si c'est juste sexuel.

David fit aussitôt la grimace et Emma le remarqua. S'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments, il pouvait se montrer présent mais dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de sexe, Emma redevenait son bébé et il préférait fermer les yeux sur ses relations.

– Quand je te disais que tu pouvais me parler de tout, je ne pensais pas que « tout » englobait aussi ce sujet pour toi. En tout cas, il faut que tu fasses très attention avec Regina...

– Elle ne va rien me faire, l'interrompit-elle. Elle n'est plus la Méchante Reine du Royaume Enchanté depuis longtemps...

– Je le sais. Je te dis de faire attention parce que sa plus grande faiblesse a toujours été l'amour et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit sans savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, tu lui feras beaucoup de mal et je sais que cela te fera souffrir aussi.

Emma n'en revenait presque pas que son père réagisse aussi bien alors que cette histoire impliquait son ancienne rivale.

– Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit Regina qui me plaise ?

– Nous avons été séparés pendant vingt-huit ans alors il est évident que je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bonheur maintenant que nous sommes réunis. Si Regina est ton bonheur, j'apprendrai à la voir comme la femme qui rend heureuse ma fille et c'est tout... Par contre, si ta mère apprend qu'elle te plaît, elle tombera à coup sûr dans un autre sommeil éternel.

Ils en rirent tous les deux et se mirent d'accord sur le fait que cette conversation devait rester entre eux.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner, Emma se rendit à la mairie pour proposer à Regina de manger avec elle au Granny's. La brune n'était pas à son travail et sa secrétaire indiqua à Emma qu'elle n'était pas venue de la matinée et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Emma trouva cela étrange, Regina prévenait toujours sa secrétaire lorsqu'elle avait un quelconque empêchement. Elle rentra alors chez elle en espérant la trouver là-bas et elle la vit en train de pleurer allongée sur le canapé du salon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant elle puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et la regarder dans les yeux.

– C'est Henry. Il sort avec Grace.

– C'est génial, dit Emma avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment le cas.

– Il a grandi, Emma. Henry n'est plus mon bébé et, maintenant qu'il sort avec elle, je ne serai plus la numéro un dans son cœur. Il va finir par passer tout son temps avec elle et m'ignorer comme quand il était plus jeune.

Regina pleura de plus belle et le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. Cela la stoppa dans son élan et elle ne put lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il venait de se produire ce dont Ruby lui avait parlé, ce moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait pas seulement une attirance physique pour la Reine. Elle se sentait tellement mal pour Regina, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque sanglot, qu'elle en perdait les mots et elle se sentit encore plus mal de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter, mais elle finit par se dire qu'elle pouvait remplacer les mots par des gestes.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé et se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser sur le front puis elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues afin de sécher ses larmes. Elle prit ensuite ses mains entre les siennes et l'aida à se relever. Dès qu'elle se retrouva à sa hauteur, Regina la serra dans ses bras et Emma caressa doucement son dos.

– Tu occuperas toujours une place importante dans le cœur d'Henry.

À ses paroles, elle joignit un baiser dans le cou de Regina qui resserra un peu plus leur étreinte.

– Tout comme tu occuperas toujours une place importante dans mon...

Emma ne parvint pas à prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase. Elle savait désormais qu'elle éprouvait de réels sentiments pour Regina mais, selon elle, ce n'était pas le cas de cette dernière. Elle préférait donc qu'elle n'en sache rien mais elle en avait tout de même trop dit. Regina s'écarta et Emma eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur jusqu'à ce que la maire la rassure en approchant son visage du sien. Elle laissa quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres et elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, Emma mit alors fin à la distance qui les séparait et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle désirait.

Elle ressentit une petite décharge dans son corps puis elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme jusqu'à ce que sa main se retrouve derrière la tête de Regina et qu'elle puisse exercer une pression, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas s'échapper. La Reine n'en avait aucunement l'intention, sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres et effleura celles de la Sauveuse qui frémit aussitôt avant de l'accueillir avec la sienne.

Sans s'éloigner de la brune, Emma se leva et Regina dut l'imiter. Elles firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers où Emma finit par s'asseoir sur les marches et où Regina se plaça à califourchon au dessus d'elle. La blonde passa une main sous la chemise de sa femme qui tressaillit au point que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Emma sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant la façon dont Regina ressentait le moindre contact avec elle.

– On devrait aller dans la chambre, dit Regina bien qu'elle n'eût pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre d'être à l'étage avant d'aller plus loin.

Emma répondit par un hochement de tête tout en caressant à nouveau le bas du dos de Regina.

– On devrait vraiment y aller, Emma.

Un gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle se sentait pire que l'adolescente qu'elle était lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à faire l'amour pour la première fois mais elle ne voulait changer cela pour rien au monde car Regina n'était pas Neal, ni Walsh ou Hook, Regina était la personne capable de faire chavirer son cœur d'un seul regard.

* * *

Emma regardait Regina dormir à côté d'elle, un doigt caressant doucement sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de sa femme et elle se sentait heureuse en repensant à ce qu'il venait de leur arriver et en voyant à quel point la brune était paisible. Elle savait cependant que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement et que Regina allait de nouveau ressentir un vide au moment où Henry allait rentrer et lui rappeler par sa présence qu'il sortait avec Grace, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait être capable de combler ce vide autant de fois que cela allait être nécessaire.

Son estomac gargouilla. Aucune des deux n'avait voulu prendre le temps de manger et Emma se dit que cela pouvait attendre encore un peu, elle ne voulait pas quitter le lit de la brune avant son réveil. Elle la vit sourire puis ouvrir les yeux vers elle.

– J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te laisser mourir de faim juste pour rester avec moi, souffla Regina en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Emma répondit à l'étreinte puis Regina attrapa fermement le drap qui les recouvrait avant de disparaître avec. Seule et nue dans le lit, Emma s'assit et plia ses jambes contre elle en attendant le retour de sa belle. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, elle revint avec le drap et quelques fruits coupés dans un bol. La blonde attrapa un morceau de fraise, le porta à sa bouche et, après un regard vers Regina, décida de le lui donner. La Reine se pencha vers la fraise sans lâcher Emma du regard puis l'attrapa avec ses dents et lécha le pouce de la Sauveuse sur lequel il y avait un peu de jus. Elles eurent alors l'impression qu'elles venaient toutes les deux de se dire qu'elles s'aimaient. Regina prit ensuite un morceau de pomme et l'amena à son tour à la bouche d'Emma. Elles vidèrent ainsi le bol, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans se lâcher des yeux.

– Il y a un peu de sucre sur ton menton, nota Regina une fois qu'elles eurent terminé.

– Qu'attends-tu pour me l'enlever ?

La langue de Regina glissa sur sa lèvre supérieure et elle s'approcha d'Emma pour la nettoyer avec sa bouche.

– Je suis sûre qu'il m'en reste un peu, dit Emma dès que Regina eût fini. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre une douche... juste pour s'assurer que mon visage soit propre.

– Et pourquoi pas un bain ?

Emma sourit aussitôt et Regina l'imita au moment où elles entendirent la porte d'entrée se claquer. La brune se redressa d'un coup et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements, éparpillés autour du lit, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

– Tu es sûre que tu as envie d'aller le voir pour lui parler de Grace ?

Regina ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis et elle se retrouva très vite au rez-de-chaussée, face à son fils.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– Oui, et toi ?

– Je t'ai vu ce matin... avec Grace.

– Ah...

Henry posa son sac à dos à ses pieds et prit quelques secondes pour penser à ce qu'il devait dire. Il regarda sa mère, elle ne semblait ni heureuse, ni fâchée, si bien qu'il se contenta de lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà avant d'aller plus loin.

– On sort ensemble. Je comptais te le dire mais c'est assez récent et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

– Tu es heureux avec elle ?

– Très, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Grace n'est vraiment pas une fille comme les autres, elle me comprend, elle...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, il vit qu'Emma venait de lui envoyer un message qu'il lut rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère.

– C'est Grace, mentit-il avant de continuer. Je pense qu'elle est formidable et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi mais tu comptes encore plus alors c'est très important pour moi que tu l'acceptes.

Une larme solitaire apparût au coin de l'œil gauche de la brune qui s'empressa de l'essuyer alors que son fils s'approcha et lui prit une main.

– Je compte vraiment plus ? S'assura-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, tu es ma Maman. Tu compteras toujours plus que n'importe qui.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaya pas d'essuyer les autres larmes qui perlèrent ses yeux et elle serra Henry dans ses bras. Emma descendit les escaliers à ce moment-là et Henry lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'il avait très bien gérer la situation et pour la remercier de l'avoir averti.

* * *

Regina parsema le coup d'Emma de baisers. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui dire bonjour de cette façon et Emma en était très heureuse. Malheureusement pour la blonde, Regina dut mettre un terme à ses baisers plus tôt que prévu à cause de leur fils qui frappa à la porte de la chambre. La Reine se volatilisa tandis qu'Emma disait à Henry d'entrer.

– J'ai besoin d'argent pour le déjeuner. D'habitude, Maman s'en occupe mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

– Regarde dans mon porte-feuille, il doit y en avoir assez pour la semaine.

Henry hocha de la tête puis il se rendit compte qu'Emma était bien cachée sous sa couette. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à voir les affaires d'une autre personne, mais il ne vit rien. Plutôt que de lui demander si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur qui pourrait empêcher son divorce, il préféra lui faire confiance et il quitta la chambre. Emma enfila des vêtements à la va-vite et sortit à son tour. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer au moment où elle descendait et elle fut très vite rejoint par Regina.

– C'est ridicule, dit-elle. On devrait le mettre au courant et tu n'aurais plus besoin de t'éclipser dans ta chambre tous les matins pour lui faire croire que tu y as dormi.

– Tu as vu comment il nous a regardé le mois dernier lorsqu'on flirtait ? Il va encore penser que nous sommes en train de faire n'importe quoi.

– Mais il finira par comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher constamment.

– Emma, on ne lui dira pas, un point c'est tout ! Répliqua-t-elle fermement.

La Sauveuse croisa ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que Regina n'allait pas céder. Après quelques secondes de silence, cette dernière l'embrassa furtivement comme si de rien n'était puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine. La conservation était bel et bien close mais Emma ne comptait pas en rester là.

* * *

N'ayant toujours pas changé d'avis en cours de journée, Emma demanda à Henry de la retrouver au Granny's après les cours. Là-bas, elle y vit Ruby en pleine conservation avec Belle. La louve ne remarqua pas l'entrée de son amie et cela convenait très bien à Emma qui tenait à être seule avec son fils.

– Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Demanda Henry dès qu'Emma fut assise en face de lui.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait à peine vu le matin même et ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

– J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'as pas passé la nuit seule.

– Et bien... c'est exact et cela fait d'ailleurs un peu plus d'une semaine que je ne dors plus seule.

Henry soupira et, quand il regarda Emma, celle-ci put de nouveau voir ses yeux accusateurs.

– Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de rester seule pendant un an, lui dit-il avec un certain agacement. A cause de ça, tu ne vas peut-être jamais pouvoir divorcer. Si tu étais la seule à subir les conséquences de tes actes, ça pourrait aller, mais ça va aussi retomber sur Maman.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas avec n'importe qui...

– Bien sûr. Pour que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui, il faudrait que tu sois avec Maman et on sait tous les deux que...

Il s'arrêta en voyant un sourire légèrement crispé se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa mère.

– Quoi ? Tu sors vraiment avec Maman ? S'exclama-t-il.

Il avait dit cela tellement fort que tous les clients du Diner se tournèrent vers eux. Tous sauf Ruby qui vivait dans une bulle hermétique au monde extérieur depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Belle. Emma regretta son choix d'avoir voulu tout lui annoncer dans un lieu public car elle ne tenait pas à ce que toute la ville soit au courant, sachant que « toute la ville » comprenait sa mère.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que vous aimiez toutes les deux les hommes, dit-il à voix plus basse.

– Hum... Est-ce que tu connais le terme « bisexualité » ? Voilà comment c'est possible.

Henry roula les yeux, sa mère trouvait toujours le moyen de le prendre pour un idiot dès qu'ils avaient une conversation sérieuse.

– Écoute, je ne savais pas que cela aurait pu être possible et elle non plus mais c'est arrivé.

– Mais... ce n'est pas juste une phase ? Tu sais... comme ce que vous avez fait le mois dernier.

– C'est sérieux cette fois-ci. Je tiens vraiment à elle et j'ai attendu de le savoir avant de me lancer alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous. Par contre, tu sais que ton approbation compte beaucoup pour elle...

– Il est évident qu'elle l'a. Après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire, je ne vais quand même pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Emma lui sourit et prit son téléphone pour demander à Regina de les rejoindre afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. A ce même moment, Will Scarlett passa près de leur table et quitta le Granny's. Il avait tout entendu et se sentait obligé d'informer son ami Robin qui croyait toujours qu'il allait retrouver Regina après le divorce.

La Reine arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Emma et Henry avait eu le temps de boire un chocolat à la cannelle et de manger une part de gâteau à la carotte fait par Granny. En bons gourmands, ils en recommandèrent trois autres parts en prétextant que Regina avait elle aussi le droit d'y goûter.

– Comment vous faites pour ne pas prendre un gramme avec tous les gâteaux que vous mangez ?

– Henry est au courant pour nous deux, annonça Emma sans perdre de temps. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je pense que je ne grossis pas parce que je suis Princesse et, comme on peut le voir dans les contes de fées, les Princesses sont toutes minces, j'imagine que cela doit être dû à un gène héréditaire. Et comme Henry a hérité de mes gènes, il ne grossit pas lui non plus.

Son explication fit rire Henry alors que Regina ne l'avait même pas écouté tant elle est occupée à se demander si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'Emma avait dit juste avant.

– Tu as dit que Henry est au courant pour...

Elle laissa sa question en suspens, ne voulant rien annoncer au cas où elle avait mal entendu mais sa femme et son fils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

– Qui aurait cru que cette tête en l'air pouvait te rendre heureuse ?

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il fit aussitôt une grimace, Emma lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table et il choisit de se retenir de faire une autre réflexion.

– Tu lui as dit ? Nous avions pourtant dit que nous n'allions pas le lui annoncer tout de suite !

– Tu l'avais dit, répliqua Emma en insistant sur le « tu ». Alors que moi, je voulais lui annoncer.

– Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

– Tu ne m'as pas écouté non plus.

– Hum... Vous n'allez pas vous disputer ? Intervint Henry. Je suis content pour vous et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

– Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte, confirma la Reine. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé qu'Emma respecte mon avis.

– Tout comme j'aimerais que tu respectes le mien, répliqua-t-elle. On est en couple maintenant, cela veut dire que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire et que tu dois apprendre à me laisser prendre des décisions même quand elles ne te conviennent pas.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Regina afin de lui souffler la suite.

– Et tu as bien vu que je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les femmes dominées donc j'aimerais que tu prennes en compte mon avis la prochaine fois.

La brune soupira mais finit par lui répondre par un sourire. Après tout, cela s'était bien passé, ce qui signifiait qu'Emma avait eu raison et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

– Mais... vous avez bien dit à Robin et Hook que vous n'êtes plus avec eux ? Demanda tout à coup Henry qui ne se rappelait pas les avoir entendu parler d'une quelconque rupture.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent d'un coup tandis qu'Emma se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Elles n'en revenaient pas de les avoir encore oublié. Elles se regardèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car les deux hommes entrèrent à ce moment dans le Diner.

La Reine se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers le Bed&Breakfast où Robin la rejoignit pour qu'ils puissent parler en tête-à-tête. Hook prit place en face d'Emma alors que Henry alla s'installer au comptoir où il prit des nouvelles de Ruby et Belle au grand dam de la louve qui aurait préféré rester seule avec la libraire.

– Emma, Robin m'a dit que... que toi et Regina... Dis-moi que Will a mal compris ce que tu as dit à Henry.

Hook semblait désespéré et Emma s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris le temps de le quitter plus tôt. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps.

– Je suis avec elle et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir quitté plus tôt.

– Me quitter ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne peut pas être sérieux entre elle et toi. Tu vas forcément me revenir.

– Hook, même si cela ne dure pas avec Regina, je ne retournerai pas avec toi. Nous avons été séparé suffisamment de temps pour que je finisse par t'oublier complètement. Si je t'avais vraiment aimé autant que tu m'aimes, je ne t'aurais jamais oublié.

Il passa sa main valide contre son visage et essaya d'avoir les idées claires avant de dire quoi que ce soit, tout en ne sachant même pas si cela valait la peine de parler, mais il se voyait mal abandonner l'élue de son cœur si rapidement.

De son côté, Robin n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire à Regina pour la faire revenir en arrière. Il lui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

– Okay, tu es heureuse avec elle mais cela durera combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas mais, pour l'instant, cela semble bien parti pour durer.

– Jusqu'au jour où Snow et Charming vont apprendre que leur ennemie de toujours a une relation avec leur fille. Quelle sera leur réaction à ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont l'accepter et t'accueillir à bras ouverts dans leur petite famille ?

– Emma m'a dit que son père ne se préoccupe que de son bonheur et qu'il n'est donc pas contre le fait que nous puissions être ensemble...

– Et Snow en pense quoi ? Parce que je te rappelle que Charming n'est qu'une pièce rapportée, qu'un garçon de ferme qui n'est devenu Prince que parce que son frère jumeau est décédé. C'est Snow qui a toujours eu le pouvoir et l'influence, et quand Emma verra que sa mère n'approuvera pas votre relation, que va-t-elle faire ? Elle va sans doute rester avec toi dans un premier temps puis elle commencera à t'en vouloir parce qu'elle vivra mal le fait d'être en froid avec sa mère à cause de toi...

– Mais qui te dit que Snow ne l'acceptera pas ? Nous ne sommes plus ennemies.

– Vous allez le redevenir. C'est évident ! La Princesse héritière en couple avec la Méchante Reine. Tout le Royaume sera...

– Tu viens de m'appeler comment ? L'interrompit-elle.

Son ton était dur et son regard était noir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on l'appelle ainsi et c'était encore plus dur de l'entendre de la bouche de certaines personnes. Robin garda enfin le silence. Les mots lui avaient échappé mais il n'avait pas d'excuse, il venait de dire la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire.

– Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, dit-elle en pointant son index contre le torse du voleur. Maintenant, que les choses soient claires, tu n'es pas mon True Love et tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais c'est pour moi que je suis désolée, pas pour toi. Et si jamais tu essayes de faire quelque chose pour me reconquérir ou si jamais tu dis du mal d'Emma, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris ?

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il n'était pas effrayé par la menace de Regina, même s'il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir comme ennemie, il se sentait juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se rattraper.

Regina n'ajouta rien d'autre et retourna au Diner en prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. Elle vit qu'Emma et Hook n'avaient toujours pas fini de discuter et elle prit place au comptoir, près d'Henry, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir dans cette rupture qui ne concernait que sa femme et le pirate.

– Donc, finalement, vous êtes ensemble, dit Ruby, sortie momentanément de sa bulle. Et dire que sans moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

– Je n'ai aucune dette envers vous, répliqua aussitôt Regina qui voyait bien où la serveuse voulait en venir.

Ruby maugréa devant Henry qui se mit à rire. Belle prit la main de sa compagne qui se détendit immédiatement. Regina sentit ensuite une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se tourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hook qui s'en allait la tête baissée puis elle embrassa le dos la main de la blonde.

– Maintenant que Ruby est au courant, il faudrait qu'on l'annonce à mes parents parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ma mère l'apprenne de moi plutôt que de la commère.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien, lui dit Ruby. Mais, en échange, je veux être là pour voir sa réaction le jour où tu lui diras. Tu me dois au moins ça car, après tout, tu ne serais pas avec Regina aujourd'hui si je ne vous avais pas marié.

Henry rit à nouveau alors que Regina roula les yeux et se demandait une fois de plus pourquoi Emma était amie avec la louve.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


End file.
